Tortura Del Día 2: Verdad o Reto!
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: HEY! Hace tiempo que no he actualizado y hoy vengo con todas las ganas de subir capítulos! Dejen reviews y disfruten del capitulo!
1. Secuestro

Hola! Aquí dejo la segunda temporada! Espero que les guste!

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen**

* * *

En una dimensión algo desconocido se hallaba a una joven de cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros.

**?: **Bien entonces por fin tenemos que secuestrar a varias personas.

?: Oye Rose,no crees que estas exagerando

?: Bueno creo que tienes razón

?: Ok...

**?: **Estas lista?-Pregunto la chica-.

**?: **Si...-Dijo otra chica-.

**?:** Bien entonces vamos!

Las dos desparecen del lugar.

***Por otro lado***

En el mismo lugar, hay varias personas despiertan de tener un horrible sueño.

**Cuddles: **Otra vez aquí?

**Giggles: **Creí que iba a ser el final de esto!

Luego comenzaron a mirar a Fliqpy,corrieron y gritaron

**Fliqpy: **Eso corran!-Sacando su cuchillo-

En ese momento aparece una chica castaña,vestida con un vestido negro y su cabello fue recogido por una gran cola de caballo

**?: **Oigan! Podrían dejar de gritar

Todos dejaron de correr y miraron a la desconocida

**Giggles: **Quien eres?

**?: **Me alegra que preguntes,soy Rose,la alter-ego de Roxana

Todos se quedaron en shock cuando dijo eso

**Fliqpy: **Un minuto,la desquiciada no esta aquí!

**Rose:**-Rodando los ojos-Ahora te das cuenta? Bueno,yo seré su reemplazo

**Petunia:** Y por que ella no esta?

**Rose: **Quiso pasar una temporada con su novio

**Giggles: **Ahora que hacemos?

**Rose: **Hagan lo que quieran,yo ahora vuelvo

Rose se desvanece en el lugar hacia el portal

Todos jugaban "Verdad o Reto",excepto Petunia,quien miraba horrorizada el piso

**Petunia************************************************************************************: **No puedo creer que ella no haya metido en esto!

**Giggles************************************************************************************: **Yo pensaba que nos iba a dejar en paz

**Flippy************************************************************************************: **Ahora una vez mas tengo que soportar a este idiota!

**************************************************************************************Fliqpy************************************************************************************: **A quien le dices idiota!

Ambos comienzan a pelear y terminan con un montón de heridas en todo el cuerpo

**Fliqpy************************************************************************************:** Cuando pueda salir en este lugar de porquería,voy a matar a la desquiciada!

**Cuddles************************************************************************************: **No podrás!

**************************************************************************************Fliqpy************************************************************************************: **Acaso me estas diciendo que soy un debilucho?

**Giggles************************************************************************************: **Lo que esta tratando de decir que no vas a poder matarla por que ella es demonio,por lo tanto no puede morir

**Fliqpy************************************************************************************: **Mierda!

**Lifty************************************************************************************: **Si ella no fuera demonio,la mataríamos fácilmente!

**************************************************************************************Flippy************************************************************************************:** Creo que tienes razón

De nuevo aparece Rose

**Giggles************************************************************************************: **A donde habías ido?

**************************************************************************************Rose************************************************************************************: **Fui castigar a varias personas que molestaban a Roxana junto con mi amiga Serenty

Todos se aterraron al escuchar eso

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Rose************************************************************************************: **Em si es verdad yo cuando aparezco junto con Serenty castigamos a cualquier persona que nos rodea

**Petunia************************************************************************************: **Quien es Serenty?

**************************************************************************************Rose************************************************************************************: **La alter-ego de Daiana

En ese momento aparece Serenty vestida con un vestido negro con el pelo suelto

**Serenty************************************************************************************: **Hola! Seré el reemplazo de Daiana,por ahora

**Todos************************************************************************************: **LOL

**************************************************************************************Serenty************************************************************************************: **Es la ultima vez que veo una persona que trate de violar a Daiana,por que si eso llega a pasar de nuevo me haré un abrigo con su piel-Dice de forma escalofriante-

Todos se aterran al oir eso

**Serenty************************************************************************************: **No me refería a ustedes,me refería a los pervertidos e,e

Todos suspiran de alivio

**Rose************************************************************************************: **Tienes razón,como sea dejen reviews!

**Serenty************************************************************************************: **Nos vemos la próxima!

CHAO

* * *

Hola bueno aquí dejo una lista sobre los personajes:

**HTF: Todos**

**Rose: Ella es mi alter-ego,que desconozco mucho sobre ella,espero que se lleven bueno con ella ^^**

**Serenty************************************************************************************: Es el alter-ego de Daiana,también quiero que se lleven bien con ella ^^**

**Bueno dejen reviews!**

**PD: Si quieren saber mas sobre Rose,lean mi fic sobre mi y ella**

**Nos vemos la próxima!**

**CHAO! **


	2. Comenzamos!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 2! Diviértanse!

**HTF no me pertenecen son de Mondo Media!**

* * *

Todos en el set estaban aburridos (Desde la primera temporada que están así XD),execpto Rose,quien esperaba las cartas y en ese momento aparece Serenty

**Serenty: **Uff! Termine!

**Cuddles: **Que terminaste?

**Serenty: **Fui a devorar almas de los pervertidos que jodían con Daiana

Todos comenzaron a temblar cuando dijo eso

**Serenty: **Tampoco me voy a devorar sus almas

Todos suspiran aliviados

El suelo comienza a temblar,comienza a sumergir un buzón color azul

**Rose: **Uff por fin! Bueno comencemos esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Venga ahora todos hacen segundas temporadas, bueno, mas competencia, pero hay que tener juego limpio, en fin, comencemos con mis retos!  
Autora: No es por nada, pero la lista si me parecio plagio, ya se, puede que no sea intencional y yo este de paranoico, ya me ha pasado  
Trufffles: Baila Gentleman  
Cuddles: Como sabias que era una demonia?  
Todos: Ya se desinganron a intentar escapar eh?  
Bueno, seguire tarbajando, adios!**

**Rose: **Dice Roxana que agradece que participes, que esta impaciente de esperar el segundo capitulo de tu fic,así que gracias por participar!

Truffles comienza a bailar **Gentleman de PSY**

**Cuddles: **Por que en la anterior temporada alguien le pregunto si era demonio o no y ella respondió que si

**Todos:** SI!-Dicen molestos y furiosos-

**Rose: **A mi no me miren,Roxana quiso hacer esto

**Serenty:** Quiero leer la segunda y es de** YoUr FrIeNdS: **

**Aparece una pelinegra,con una camisa roja hasta los hombros,con una falda negra y botas cafe  
Lucy: Hola! Para que todos sepan soy nueva en esto! Bueno aqui van mis preguntas/retos:  
1)- Flaky,por que te gusta Flippy?  
2)-Serenty,cual es tu poder?  
3)-Rose,por que castigas personas junto con Serenty?  
4)-Petunia,a que edad comenzaste a obsecionarte con la limpieza?  
5)-Fliqpy,quiero que te abras el estomago y te saques todos los organos!  
6)-Lifty,convierte en mujer y haz el baile del tubo para Shifty!  
7)-Todos quiero que maten a Lammy  
8)-Splendid pelea a muerte con Splendon't  
9)-Mr Pickles besa a Lammy MUY apasionado  
10)-Lifty quiero que estes en mujer por 5 capitulos  
11)-Disco Bear,te odio! Quiero que lo maten!  
12)-Flippy besa a Flaky!  
13)- Rose tienes novio?  
14)- Fliqpy porque odias TANTO a Flippy!  
Bueno es todo!  
-Lucy fuera-**

**Rose: **Bienvenida seas al fic! Esperamos mas comentarios de ti!

**Flaky: **Pues me gusta porque me parece tierno y todo eso ^/^

**Serenty:** Pues mi poder es de devorar almas y hoy devore las almas de esos pervertidos que jodían con Daiana

**Rose:** Lo que pasa es que me da colera que alguien estorbe a Roxana como una basura o perdedora

**Flippy: **Y de ahí pasaste a ser su alter-ego,verdad?

Rose afirma con la cabeza

**Petunia: **Comencé a obsesionarme cuando era mas pequeña

Fliqpy con rabia se abre el estomago y comienza a sacarse uno por uno sus órganos

Lifty se convierte en mujer

**Lifty: **WTF?!

**Serenty: **Vamos! Te ves bien cuando eres mujer! ^^

**Lifty:** Ok

Sonrojada comienza a hacer el baile del tubo para Shifty,quien sufre de una hemorragia nasal

**Serenty: **Viste no fue tan malo

**Rose: **WTF?! Creen que no fue tan malo-Señalando a todos, quienes querían agarrar a Lifty

Serenty chasquea los dedos y los hombres se congelan

**Serenty:** Por eso les digo que no se junten con una manga de pervertidos

**Chicas: **Tienes razón

**Rose: **Descongela a todos y vamos a matar a Lammy

Serenty descongela a todos y después miran a Lammy

**Lammy: **Oh no

Todos comenzaron a lanzarse contra ella,comienza a matarla,Serenty con su mano prende fuego y quema su cuerpo

Splendid con la ropa llena de sangre comienza a pelear con Splendon't y al final el gana

Mr Pickles toma desde la cintura a Lammy y la besa apasionadamente

Lifty sonrojada por el hecho de estar en mujer por cinco capítulos

Todos toman un cuchillo,otros una moto sierra y comienzan a matar a Disco Bear

Flippy toma de la cara a Flaky y la besa

**Rose: **Si tengo novio y su nombre es Dylan

**Fliqpy: **Porque es un maricon es lo que es

**Flippy: **Yo no soy ningún maricon!

**Fliqpy: **Claro que lo eres

**Rose: **Ya dejen de pelear! Esta es de** Lily:**

**Aparece una chica rubia de ojos celeste vestida con un vestido negro y su cabello fue atada con una gran cola de caballo  
Lily: Hola! Yo tambien soy nueva en esto! Aqui dejo retos:  
Nutty! Besa a Sniffles!  
Giggles yuri con Petunia  
Flaky viola a Did  
Lifty y Shifty patense la entrepierna pero MUY fuerte!  
Did y Don't lo mismo!  
Cuddles sientes un poco de celos de Giggles,por que salio con casi la mayoria de los hombres?  
Fliqpy mata a Lammy  
lLammy cuando revivas lansate a un edificio de 10000000000000000000000 PISOS!  
Truffles canta Bitch Please III de Eminem  
Bueno asta qui llege yo dejare mas retos en el proximo capitlo!**

Nutty besa a Sniffles y se separan sonrojados

Giggles con asco besa a Petunia y ocurre la misma escena de siempre

Flaky arrastra a Splendon't al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

**Fliqpy: **Voy a matarlo cuando salga de ahí!

**Serenty:** Lifty todavía es mujer,le pateara a Shifty!

Lifty le patea fuertemente la entrepierna a Shifty,quien cae al suelo adolorido

Splendid y Splendon't hace lo mismo y caen al suelo MUY adoloridos

**Cuddles: **Si y mucho!-Mira molesto a Giggles-

Fliqpy con su cuchillo degolla a Lammy

Despues Lammy revive y cae a un edificio

**Lammy: **YO NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!

Truffles canta **Bitch Please de Eminem**

**Rose: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy!

**Serenty: **Sigan dejando reviews!


	3. WTF?

Hola! Bueno ya se que el titulo del capitulo esta muy loco,jejeje bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 3!

* * *

El suelo comienza a temblar y aparece el buzón con las cartas

**Serenty:**-Tomando una carta-Bien esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Bueno, en unos capítulos seguiré con mi "teatrito" que hacia cuando mis Oc estaban aquí, si se preguntan por que ni James esta aquí, es por que cerré la puerta con candado y los ductos de respiración los hice...ductos de propano, em si, así de loco estoy, bueno empecemos!  
Todos: Quiero que intenten capturar la bandera que esta arriba de un poste de 4 metros de alto, no están difícil si piensan con la cabeza, si no lo hacen van a morir quemados  
Flaky: La consentida debe morir, lo siento, que Fliqpy te asesine-viole (PD: que NADIE intervenga sino morira de la misma manera que Flaky)  
Lifty: Conviértete en mujer y besa a tu hermano (no es yaoi, ya que Lifty es mujer...vaya tortura)  
Lumpy: Opera a Rose del estomago (me pregunto de donde sacaran un ataúd para Rose)  
Bueno, nos vemos y hasta la proxima**

**Rose: **Bien entonces a jugar al juego!

Todos estaban en una linea de meta que estaba en color blanco,sonó una pistola,todos comenzaron a correr con todo,otros se cansaban enseguida,los únicos que quedaban sin darse por vencidos eran Fliqpy y Rose,Fliqpy se resbala y la ganadora es Rose

Todos estaban cansados y Fliqpy hervía de rabia

Flaky por temor a morir,Fliqpy con una moto sierra,le corta las piernas,cabeza y nadie intervino

Lifty aun en mujer besa a un sonrojado Shifty

Lumpy con un bisturí le abre el estomago a Rose y no se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor (Claro por que ella no puede morir tampoco ^^)

**Serenty:** La siguiente es de** YoUr FrIeNdS:**

**Lucy: Bien parece que todos cumplieron los retos! Aqui dejo mas:  
1)-Splendid tienes novia?  
2)- Alguien podia decirme las canciones de Skrillex  
3)- Y tambien de Krewella  
4)-Flippy pateale bien fuerte la entrepierna a Fliqpy  
5)- Flaky yuri con Giggles  
6)-Lifty viola a Shifty  
7)- Todos bailen Harlem Shake!  
8)- Fliqpy pelea contra Rose!  
9)- Splendid lame la espalda de Serenty!  
10)- Alguien que mate de una vez a Lammy!  
Bien hasta aqui llegue!**

**Splendid: **Tenia,su nombre era Alicie y mas tarde terminamos pero estoy bien así ^^

**Rose: **Como yo conozco a Skrillex te dire del 1 al 20

**1)-**Slats Slats Slats

**2)-**Kyoto (Con Sirah)

**3)-**Weekends (También con Sirah)

**4)-**Breakn' A Sweat

**5)-**Kill Everybody

**6)-** Make It Bum Dem (Con Damian Marley)

**7)-** Make Things For Smile

**8)- **All I Ask For You

**9)- **Breathe (Con Krewella)

**10)-**Cat Rats

**11)-** Disco Rangers

**12)-**Syndicate

**13)-** The Reason

**14)-**Scary Monsters And Nice Spirtes

**15)-** The Devil's Den

**16)-** Summit (Con Ellie Goulding)

**17)-** Scary Bolly Dub

**18)-**Sexual Seduction

**19)-** No Mercy Only Violencie

**20)-**Furious Dance

Y de Krewella lo dire del 1 al 6

**1)-** Killin It

**2)-**Live For The Night

**3)-**Feel Me

**4)-**Play Hard

**5)-**Alive

**6)-**Come & Get It

Flippy con mucha fuerza le patea la entrepierna a Fliqpy,quien cae al suelo adolorido

Flaky arrastra a Giggles,al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

Lifty arrastra a Shifty al habitación y se escuchan gemidos

Todos bailan Harlem Shake

Fliqpy intenta atacar a Rose,pero ella lo esquiva y con sus garras le deforma la cara y comienza a despadazarlo

Splendid le lame la espalda a Serenty y recibe un puñetazo de parte de ella

Fliqpy degolla a Lammy

**Rose: **La siguiente es de** One Minute:**

**Hola! Quise participar aqui haci que aqui van mis retos:  
1)-Rose por que eres el alter-ego de Roxana?  
2)-Todos se sienten comodos con Fliqpy?  
2)- Que alguien tire a la persona que mas odien!  
3)- Chicas hagan un Strip-Dance a los chicos!  
4)- Serenty tienes novio?  
5)- Chicos porque son TAN pervertidos?  
6)-Serenty por que tu odio hacia los pervertidos?  
8)- Todos bailen Kill Everybody de Skrillex  
9)-Giggles canta Breathe de Krewella  
10)-Petunia sacale el ojo a Lammy con una aspiradora y succionale sus organos  
11)-Rose canta Just Be Friends de Luka Megurine  
Nos vemos!**

**Rose: **Porque soy el odio que trae Roxana

**Todos: **N-No!-Miran con miedo a Fliqpy-

Todos tiran a Disco Bear en un edificio de 1000000000000 pisos (XD)

Las chicas avergonzadas comienzan a hacerles Strip- Dance a los chicos

**Serenty: **Tenia pero mas tarde termino conmigo,pero soy alegre como soltera!

**Chicos: **NO SOMOS PERVERTIDOS,MUJER!

**Chicas: **Claro que lo son!

**Serenty: **Por que son MUY insoportables y ademas son unos mierderos!

Todos bailan Kill Everybody-Skrillex

Giggles comienza a cantar **Breathe-Krewella**

Petunia con una aspiradora le arranca el ojo a Lammy y comienza a succionarle los órganos

Rose comienza a cantar** Just Be Friends-Luka Megurine**

**Serenty: **La ultima es de** Lily:**

**Todos bailen Slats Slats Slats de Skrillex!  
Continuen con el fic!**

Todos bailan Slats Slats Slats-Skrillex

**Rose: **Claro que continuaremos,si es que Roxana quiere continuar con el fic

**Serenty****************************************************************************************************************: **Bueno ya que,esta es de****************************************************************************************************************** Bloody Rose of Madness********************************************************************************************************************: **

******************************************************************************************************************Aparece una azabache de ojos color miel (Ruki) y una castaña de ojos color azul (Karin)  
Ruki: Tanto tiempo si comentar en algo así  
Karin: Que nostalgia  
Ruki: En primer lugar queremos darle un mensaje a Roxana  
Karin: Gracias por hacernos unas a las que dedicaste tu fic anterior a este "Tortura del día: Verdad o Reto!" y lamentamos no comentar  
Ambas hacen una reverencia  
Ruki: AHora los retos!  
Karin: Did y Dont... no se que hacerles... -pokerface- voy a morir! siempre se que ponerles!  
Ruki: Flippy canta la de Hero of War de Rise Against, la escucho y pienso en ti  
Karin: Flaky, quiero que aparezca tu alter-ego y pelee contra Fliqpy, será muy interesante  
Ruki: Toothy... siempre hacemos esta pregunta pero no podemos evitarlo... eres emo?  
Karin: Nutty, de donde sacas tanto dinero para conseguir tantos dulces?  
Ruki: Por que piensan que Lammy es zorra? Te regalo un pastel Lammy  
Karin: -levanta una antorcha y un libro- Se le acusa a Giggles por brujería! que la quemen viva! cofcofyporputacofcof  
Ruki: -levanta un helado- Que queremos?!  
Karin: Que dejen a los de HTF libres por cinco minutos!  
Ruki: Y que cuenten que hicieron -comienza a comer su helado de chocolate-  
Karin: Entre el alter-ego de Flaky y Fliqpy maten a Giggles  
Ruki: Es todo, sayo nya  
Karin: Sayo wan**

******************************************************************************************************************Rose********************************************************************************************************************: **Roxana no esta,quiso pasar una temporada con su novio,pero agradece que participen,no importa sin no comentaron en el anterior fic,igual esperamos mas comentarios de ustedes! ^^

**Splendid y Splendon't********************************************************************************************************************: **Ni nosotros te entendimos

Flippy comienza a cantar ******************************************************************************************************************Hero of War de Rise Against**

**Toohty************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************:** No soy emo! ¬¬

Aparece Falky,tomando una moto sierra comienza a pelear con Fliqpy y Falky gana

**Nutty****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************: **Siempre ahorro! ^^

**Rose****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************: **Yo no odio a Lammy,ni Serenty la odia y Roxana la odia porque ella es una prostituta o algo así

Lammy recibe el pastel

**Rose****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************: **Bueno Giggles se te acosa por ser una PUTA!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Giggles****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************: **Acaso también me odias?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Rose****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************: **Por una P-U-T-A

Rose con una antorcha encendida quema viva a Giggles y queda hecha cenizas

Todos los de HTF desaparecen un portal y dentro de cinco minutos regresan con ropa de fiesta,con algo de confeti y sombreros de fiesta

**Todos****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************: **JODA! ESO ES LO QUE HICIMOS J-O-D-A XD

**Serenty: **Bien terminamos por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	4. No se me ocurre nada

Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 4!

**Y recuerden los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen **

* * *

Veíamos como todos estaban en el suelo aburridos,comienza a temblar el suelo y aparece el buzón con las cartas

Rose agarra la primer carta

**Rose: **Esta es de** YoUr FrIeNdS:**

**Lucy: Hola! Como estan bien? Jeje,bueno aqui dejo retos :  
1)-Lifty haz un stip-dance a los chicos!  
2)-Flaky hazme un pastel de vainilla!  
3)-Petunia podrias limpiar mi cuarto?  
4)-Giggles por que te dicen pu**?  
5)-Splendid,quiero que aparezca tu novia y le pidas perdon!  
6)- Todos bailen Levels de Avicii!  
7)-Lammy muerete!  
8)- Que alguien castre a Disco Bear!  
9)- Lifty seduce a Shifty!  
10)-Splendid y Fliqpy besense!  
11)-Giggles besa a Petunia!  
12)- Flaky besa a Nutty  
13)-Fliqpy mata a Nutty  
Bien hasta aqui llegue!  
-Lucy fuera-**

Lifty vestida con una camisa verde atada desde la cintura y con una falda color negra,comienza hacerles Strip-Dance a los chicos,quienes sufren de una hemorragia nasal

Flaky se va a la cocina,regresa con un regalo y se lo envía

Petunia desaparece para limpiar el cuarto de Lucy y regresa toda sudada

**Giggles: **Lo que pasa es que yo soy la única chica que a salido con casi la mayoría de los de aquí ^^

Aparece una chica rubia,de ojos celestes vestida con buzo negro,calzas negras y zapatillas converse del mismo color

**Alice: **Hey! Donde rayos estoy!

Splendid quedo sorprendido,pero aun así debía un reto que cumplir

**Splendid: **Alice,perdón por haberte dejado y quieres volver a ser mi novia?

Alice sonrojada lo abraza

**Alice: **Claro que si!

Después Alicie desaparece muy contenta

Todos bailan Levels- Avicii

Lammy con una pistola se vuela la cabeza

Rose castra a Disco Bear y todos los hombres se cubren sus partes nobles

Lifty vestida de la misma manera y comienza a seducir a Shifty,quien se babea

Splendid con asco besa a Fliqpy

Y Giggles también con asco se besa con Petunia

Flaky besa a Nutty,Fliqpy comienza a descuartizarlo y después revive

**Serenty: **La siguiente es de** One Minute:**

**Bien! Parece que todos cumplieron!  
Aqui dejo retos:  
Chicas patenle la entrepierna a los chicos!  
Rose castra a Fliqpy!  
Bailen Kill Everybody!  
Giggles canta Killin It de Krewella!  
Petunia ensuciate por completo!  
Flippy mata a Flaky!  
Bueno nos vemos el proximo capitulo!**

Todas las chicas comenzaron a patearles la entrepierna a los chicos,quienes luego caen al suelo MUY adoloridos

Rose castra a Fliqpy y todos los hombres se cubren la parte noble de dolor

Todos bailan Kill Everybody

Giggles comienza a cantar **Killin It de Krewella**

Petunia llorando se lanza a un charco de lodo

Flippy entre lagrimas degolla a Flaky

**Rose: **La ultima es de** Lily:**

**Ahora quiero que las chicas maten de forma sadica a los chicos! **  
**Despues con una antorcha quemenlos vivos!**  
**Nutty te reto a no comer dulces en tres capitulo!**  
**Bailen Harlem Shake!**  
**CHAU!**

Las chicas comenzaron a matar sin piedad a los chicos y con una antorcha queman sus cuerpos

**Rose: **Esto es vida!-Decía viendo que uno de los ojos de los chicos se derretía por completo-Nutty ahora esta muerto,pero de ahí le avisamos!

Todos reviven y comienzan a bailar Harlem Shake

**Serenty: **Terminamos por hoy!

**Rose: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	5. YAY! Roxana regreso!

Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 5!

**Los personajes de HTF bla bla bla no me pertenecen XD**

* * *

El suelo comenzó a temblar y aparece el mismo buzón de siempre con cartas

Serenty toma esta vez la primera carta

**Serenty:** Bueno esta es de **Marga16:**

**HOLA o.o  
lol soy marga e.e  
VENGO A REPARTIR SUFRIMIENTO :3  
SUFRAAAAN  
fliqpy te reto a entrar en el juego de dead island veremos si sobrevives  
flaky cariño sos una cosita linda :3 ve y degollate  
lammy eres menos perra que petunia y giggles asi que seras violada SALVAJEMENTE por  
giggles puta  
petunia puta  
toothy tu..-interrumpida-  
mache: COME CACA!  
yo: mache no te metas en mi review  
mache: lociento -se va-  
yo: como decia -aclarando la garganta y ve su papel y luego vuelve a verlos-  
toothy como dijo mache come caca  
lifty porque no nos haces el favor de torturar a tu hermano y luego lo violas  
por ahora dejaremos esto hasta aqui :3 CHAOO**

Fliqpy se desvanece en un portal,regresa cortado en 5 partes y muere

Flaky con un cuchillo y de una cortada se corta la cabeza

Lammy es arrastra por Giggles y Petunia al cuarto y se escuchan gemidos de parte de ella

Toothy come lo que se pidió y muere intoxicado

Lifty arrastra a Shifty al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

**Rose: **La siguiente es de** Lily:**

**Bien! Ahora aqui van mis preguntas y retos:  
1)-Chicos que se siente saber que las chicas los mato y los quemo con una antorcha?  
2)-Disco Bear te odio! Fliqpy matalo!  
3)-Flaky quiero que cantes la cancion Live For The Night de Krewella  
4)-Chicos quiero que toquen el tema Boys Don't Cry de los Rock Bones  
5)-Y a las chicas Big Girls Don't Cry de Fergie  
6)-Rose y Serenty,ambas me caen MUY bien!  
7)-Roxana besa a Julio  
8)-Daiana besa a tu novio  
9)-Giggles besa a Cuddles  
10)-Handy besa a Petunia  
Y por ultimo quiero Flippy viole a Fliqpy  
CHAU!**

**Hombres: **Horrible!

**Chicas: **Maricones e,e

Fliqpy con una pistola le vuela la cabeza a Disco Bear de un tiro

Flaky comienza a cantar **Live For The Night de Krewella**

Los chicos comienzan a tocar ** Boys Don't Cry de los Rock Bones**

Y las chicas **Big Girls Don't Cry de Fergie**

**Serenty y Rose: **Gracias!

De la nada aparece Roxana vestida con una remera de hombro color blanca,con una musculosa negra,llevando una gorra,jeans cortos color azul claro,zapatillas converse y tomando de la mano a su novio

**Roxana: **Hola! Me extrañaron?-Nadie respondió-Oh,entonces no

Serenty y Rose la abrazan

**Serenty y Rose: **Nosotras si!

Roxana se pone morada

**Roxana: **Chicas no puedo respirar

**Serenty y Rose: **Lo sentimos! ^^

**Roxana: **Mi descanso ya termino,así que estoy de vuelta!

Le informan el reto y besa a Julio

Después aparece Daiana y junto con su novio

**Daiana: **Volvimos!

También le informan el reto y besa a su novio

Giggles besa a Cuddles

Handy besa a Petunia

Flippy arrastra a Fliqpy y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **Como estoy de vuelta leeré la ultima y es de** One Minute: **

**Todos (los chicos) quiero que se disfracen de porristas! Y que todas las chicas se burlen de ellos!  
Chicas! Sabian que Disco Bear,las espia mientras se van a cambiar!  
Lifty vistete de una manera MUY atrevida para los chicos!  
Las chicas lo mismo!  
Y eso no los incluye a ustedes Serenty y Rose,ambas me caen execelente!  
Eso es todo!**

Todos los chicos aparecen vestidos de porristas y todas las chicas se ríen de ellos

Las chicas al oír eso,se ponen completamente rojas como tomate

**Lifty: **Pero que me pongo?

Roxana toma de la mano a Lifty,se van y regresa con Lify vestida con una ropa EXTREMADAMENTE atrevida y causan derrames nasales a los chicos (Excepto mi novio)

Las chicas hacen lo mismo y causan mas hemorragias nasales

**Serenty y Rose: **Otra vez gracias! ^^

**Roxana: **Bien terminamos por hoy!

Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	6. Nada

Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 7! Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Todos en el set estaban aburridos,incluyendo a Roxana y a las otras

En ese momento aparece Julio vestido con una remera negra,con pantalón negro,con una muñequera color verde flúor,con una gorra y una patineta en la mano

**Julio: **Como esta mi querida favorita?-La toma de la cintura y comienza a besarla en los labios

**Roxana:**-Ruborizada-Déjame adivinar haces esto,para comprobar nuestro amor,verdad?

**Julio: **Adivinaste! Pero yo siempre te voy a amar,mi amor-Continua besandola-

**Serenty: **Espera un minuto! Acaso planeas hacerle algo pervertido?

**Julio:** No lo que pasa es que la amo y demasiado

**Rose: **Antes de que se ponga mas drama,comencemos de una vez

El suelo comenzar a temblar y aparece el buzón con las cartas

Julio aun tomando de la cintura a Roxana,quien toma la primera carta

**Roxana: **La primera carta es de** Lily:**

**Hola! Bueno aqui dejo todavia mas retos:  
1)-Chicas quiero que hagan el video de Breakn' A Sweat de Skrillex  
2)-Chicos quiero que hagan el video de Boys Don't Cry de Rock Bones  
3)-Nutty te regalo una paleta para que lo comas despues  
4)- Quiero que Lifty haga un stip-dance  
5)-Todos maten a Fliqpy por sus agrediciones!  
Es todo!**

**Roxana: **Bien hagamos el vídeo!

Todas las chicas comienzan a hacer el vídeo y algunos se quedan traumados

Después los chicos comienzan a hacer el vídeo

Nutty recibe una paleta y comienza a saltar como loco

Lifty comienza a hacer un Strip-Dance y sale corriendo por temor de ser violada

Todos portando moto sierra,AK-47 y cuchillos

**Fliqpy: **Mierda!

Todos se abalanzan sobre el y comienzan a masacrarlo

**Roxana:**-Cubierta de sangre-Esta es de** One Minute: **

**Hola! Bueno aqui dejo mas retos:  
1)-Flaky quiero te metan a una piscina llena de pollitos!  
2)-Fliqpy quiero que te abras el estomago y que tus organos se los coma Shifty!  
3)-Giggles y Cuddles canten la cancion Scream And Shout de Britney Spears  
4)-Todas las chicas quiero que canten la cancion Beautiull de Carly Rae Jespen  
5)- Y a los chicos I Feel So Close To You  
6)- Roxana (Perdoname),pero besate con Daiana  
7)-Julio,si se siente mal besala en los labios  
8)- Todas las chicas quiero que se vistan MUY atrevida  
9)- Roxana porque te desmayas cuando escuchas la palabra "violaciones"  
10)-Splendid quiero que seas sirviente de Flaky por dos capitulos!  
11)- Toohty eres emo?  
12)- Giggles,donde conociste a Cuddles?  
13)- Petunia tambien donde conociste a Handy?  
14)- Fliqpy viola a Flaky!  
15)- Giggles viola a Cuddles!  
16)- Petunia viola a Handy  
17)- Lifty con Shifty  
18)- Lumpy con Russell  
19)- Nutty con Sniffles  
20)- Mr Pickles con Lammy  
Es todo!**

Flaky aterrada mira hacia donde estaban los pollitos,la empujan y cae a la piscina

Fliqpy se abre el estomago,Shifty con asco comienza a comerlos y se va a vomitar en un rincón

Giggles y Cuddles comienzan a cantar **Scream And Shout de Britney Spears**

Todas las chicas comenzaron a cantar **Beautiull de Carly Rae Jespen **

Todos los chicos comenzaron a cantar **I Feel So Close To You**

**Roxana:** No importa,igual ya me acostumbre

Comienza a besarse con Daiana con disgusto y Julio se cubre los ojos

**Julio: **Ya?

**Roxana:** Si!

Julio comienza a besar a Roxana

Todas las chicas (Excepto yo,Daiana,Serenty y Rose) se visten de manera MUY atrevida,causando ciertas hemorragias nasales

**Roxana: **Todo esto comenzó cuando un tipo estaba borracha,me tomo por la fuerza,casi me viola,pero lo golpee con una botella de vidrio y salí corriendo

Splendid nota que esta vestido de sirvienta

**Splendid:** Mierda!

**Flaky: **Quiero que me traigas una bebida,ahora!

Splendid de mala gana,se va y todos se ríen

**Toohty: **No!

**Giggles: **Nos conocimos cuando eramos pequeños

**Petunia: **En el episodio "I Nub You" nos conocimos

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky,al cuarto,se escuchan gemidos y cuando salen Flaky se queda traumada

Giggles y Cuddles se dirigen al cuarto,se escuchan gemidos y ambos salen completamente sonrojados

Petunia y Handy van a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

Lifty arrastra a Shifty,se escuchan gemidos y ambos salen completamente sonrojados

Lumpy y Russel se dirigen a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

Nutty arrastra a Sniffles a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

Mr Pickles arrastra a Lammy y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy!

Julio toma de la cintura a Roxana y la besa

**Roxana: **Por que estabas vestido así?

**Julio: **Es que me había ido con mis amigos ^^

**Roxana: **No importa ^^

Toma de la mano a Roxana y se van

* * *

Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	7. Mas Tortura!

Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 7! Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Todos en el set estaban aburridos,incluyendo a Roxana y a las otras

En ese momento aparece Julio vestido con una remera negra,con pantalón negro,con una muñequera color verde flúor,con una gorra y una patineta en la mano

**Julio: **Como esta mi querida favorita?-La toma de la cintura y comienza a besarla en los labios

**Roxana:**-Ruborizada-Déjame adivinar haces esto,para comprobar nuestro amor,verdad?

**Julio: **Adivinaste! Pero yo siempre te voy a amar,mi amor-Continua besandola-

**Serenty: **Espera un minuto! Acaso planeas hacerle algo pervertido?

**Julio:** No lo que pasa es que la amo y demasiado

**Rose: **Antes de que se ponga mas drama,comencemos de una vez

El suelo comenzar a temblar y aparece el buzón con las cartas

Julio aun tomando de la cintura a Roxana,quien toma la primera carta

**Roxana: **La primera carta es de** Lily:**

**Hola! Bueno aqui dejo todavia mas retos:  
1)-Chicas quiero que hagan el video de Breakn' A Sweat de Skrillex  
2)-Chicos quiero que hagan el video de Boys Don't Cry de Rock Bones  
3)-Nutty te regalo una paleta para que lo comas despues  
4)- Quiero que Lifty haga un stip-dance  
5)-Todos maten a Fliqpy por sus agrediciones!  
Es todo!**

**Roxana: **Bien hagamos el vídeo!

Todas las chicas comienzan a hacer el vídeo y algunos se quedan traumados

Después los chicos comienzan a hacer el vídeo

Nutty recibe una paleta y comienza a saltar como loco

Lifty comienza a hacer un Strip-Dance y sale corriendo por temor de ser violada

Todos portando moto sierra,AK-47 y cuchillos

**Fliqpy: **Mierda!

Todos se abalanzan sobre el y comienzan a masacrarlo

**Roxana:**-Cubierta de sangre-Esta es de** One Minute: **

**Hola! Bueno aqui dejo mas retos:  
1)-Flaky quiero te metan a una piscina llena de pollitos!  
2)-Fliqpy quiero que te abras el estomago y que tus organos se los coma Shifty!  
3)-Giggles y Cuddles canten la cancion Scream And Shout de Britney Spears  
4)-Todas las chicas quiero que canten la cancion Beautiull de Carly Rae Jespen  
5)- Y a los chicos I Feel So Close To You  
6)- Roxana (Perdoname),pero besate con Daiana  
7)-Julio,si se siente mal besala en los labios  
8)- Todas las chicas quiero que se vistan MUY atrevida  
9)- Roxana porque te desmayas cuando escuchas la palabra "violaciones"  
10)-Splendid quiero que seas sirviente de Flaky por dos capitulos!  
11)- Toohty eres emo?  
12)- Giggles,donde conociste a Cuddles?  
13)- Petunia tambien donde conociste a Handy?  
14)- Fliqpy viola a Flaky!  
15)- Giggles viola a Cuddles!  
16)- Petunia viola a Handy  
17)- Lifty con Shifty  
18)- Lumpy con Russell  
19)- Nutty con Sniffles  
20)- Mr Pickles con Lammy  
Es todo!**

Flaky aterrada mira hacia donde estaban los pollitos,la empujan y cae a la piscina

Fliqpy se abre el estomago,Shifty con asco comienza a comerlos y se va a vomitar en un rincón

Giggles y Cuddles comienzan a cantar **Scream And Shout de Britney Spears**

Todas las chicas comenzaron a cantar **Beautiull de Carly Rae Jespen **

Todos los chicos comenzaron a cantar **I Feel So Close To You**

**Roxana:** No importa,igual ya me acostumbre

Comienza a besarse con Daiana con disgusto y Julio se cubre los ojos

**Julio: **Ya?

**Roxana:** Si!

Julio comienza a besar a Roxana

Todas las chicas (Excepto yo,Daiana,Serenty y Rose) se visten de manera MUY atrevida,causando ciertas hemorragias nasales

**Roxana: **Todo esto comenzó cuando un tipo estaba borracha,me tomo por la fuerza,casi me viola,pero lo golpee con una botella de vidrio y salí corriendo

Splendid nota que esta vestido de sirvienta

**Splendid:** Mierda!

**Flaky: **Quiero que me traigas una bebida,ahora!

Splendid de mala gana,se va y todos se ríen

**Toohty: **No!

**Giggles: **Nos conocimos cuando eramos pequeños

**Petunia: **En el episodio "I Nub You" nos conocimos

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky,al cuarto,se escuchan gemidos y cuando salen Flaky se queda traumada

Giggles y Cuddles se dirigen al cuarto,se escuchan gemidos y ambos salen completamente sonrojados

Petunia y Handy van a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

Lifty arrastra a Shifty,se escuchan gemidos y ambos salen completamente sonrojados

Lumpy y Russel se dirigen a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

Nutty arrastra a Sniffles a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

Mr Pickles arrastra a Lammy y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy!

Julio toma de la cintura a Roxana y la besa

**Roxana: **Por que estabas vestido así?

**Julio: **Es que me había ido con mis amigos ^^

**Roxana: **No importa ^^

Toma de la mano a Roxana y se van

* * *

Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	8. Mas Drama!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 8! Espero que guste del capitulo

**Recuerden: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen**

* * *

Julio todavía seguía besando a Roxana,quien le correspondía el beso y ambos se separan con un leve sonrojo

**Roxana: **Nunca cambiaras,verdad?-Decía ruborizada

**Julio: **Claro que no,te amo

**Roxana: **Yo igual

Vuelven a besarse y Roxana se da cuenta de algo

**Julio: **Que pasa?

**Roxana: **Es que ahora me acuerdo de que teníamos que decir los retos

Ambos desaparecen y al rato aparecen con los otros

**Roxana:** Lamento la tardanza,bien comencemos!

El suelo comienza a temblar y vuelve a aparecer una vez mas el buzón con las cartas

Roxana toma la primera carta

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Lily:**

**Hola! Bueno aqui dejo mas retos:  
1)-Flaky quiero que hagas un Strip-Dance a Flippy y Fliqpy  
2)-Petunia por que eres de color azul?  
3)-Handy como perdistes tus brazos?  
4)-Cuddles porque usas pantuflas rosas?  
5)-Toohty no te da dolor cuando pierdes tus ojos?  
6)-Russell como perdiste tu ojo y tus pies?  
7)-Lumpy,que alguien lo mate!  
8)-Lammy muerete!  
9)-Giggles porque te dicen puta?  
10)-Petunia juega al pocky con Handy!  
11)-Fliqpy y Flaky lo mismo!  
Bueno hasta aqui lo voy a dejar,cuando subas el capitulo enviare mas retos!**

Flaky comienza a hacerle el Strip-Dance a los veteranos y luego sale corriendo siendo perseguido por Fliqpy al tratar de violarla

**Petunia:**-Mira su cabello-Pues me gusta porque el azul me recuerda mucho al mar y es mi color favorito

**Handy: **Todo comenzó cuando yo estaba en obra de construcción hasta que una barra de acero aplasto mis brazos,trate de sacármelos y me los termine arrancándome

**Cuddles: **Bueno me gusta por que son suaves y esponjosas! ^^

**Toohty: **Si mucho!

**Russell: **Es que estaba descansando una gaviota tomo mi ojo,me la arranco y sin fijarme a donde iba un tiburón se devoro mis piernas

**Fliqpy: **Yo lo hago!

Con su cuchillo le abre el estomago,toma uno de sus intestinos,lo coloca en el cuello y muere asfixiado

Lo mismo hizo con Lammy

**Giggles: **Por que estuve saliendo con otros por eso

Petunia tomando un pocky,después termina besándose con Handy

Flaky hizo lo mismo y sale corriendo por un Fliqpy completamente sonrojado

**Roxana:** La siguiente es de** One Minute:**

**Holi nwn  
Did/Flaky/Dont:Abrazo grupal  
Giggles/Cuddles: Beso *w*  
Lammy:Abraza a Truffles  
Petunia/Handy:Besooo  
Russell/Lumpy:Abrazo  
Fliqpy/Flaky/Flippy:Beso**

Flaky abrazo a Splendid y Splendon't y Flippy y Fliqpy se ponen MUY celosos

Giggles besa con ternura a Cuddles

Lammy con fastidio abraza a Truffles

Petunia besa a Handy también con ternura

Russell abraza a Lumpy

Flaky besa a Fliqpy y Flippy y los tres están completamente sonrojados

**Roxana: **La ultima es de** LOL85:**

**Hola! Aqui dejo retos  
1)-Flaky besa a alguien que no sea los veteranos  
2)-Splendid besa a Flaky  
3)-Flippy besa a Giggles  
4)-Que alguien mate a la zorra de Lammy  
5)-Por que Lumpy nos haces el favor de morir?  
6)-Russell besa a Lumpy  
7)-Shifty besa a Lifty  
8)-Julio besa a Roxana  
9)- Daiana besa a Roxana  
Cuando subas el nuevo capitulo enviare mas retos!**

Flaky besa a Splendon't,los veteranos se ponen completamente celosos

Splendid besa a Flaky y sale corriendo siendo perseguido por los veteranos MUY furiosos

Flippy besa a Giggles y a Cuddles se muere de celos

Fliqpy le corta la cabeza a Lammy y quema su cuerpo

Tambien hizo lo mismo con Lumpy

Russell besa a Lumpy MUY sonrojado

Shifty besa a Lifty (Quien hace rato había cambiado de sexo)

Julio sonríe toma de la cara a Roxana y la besa

Daiana con asco besa a Roxana y Julio se había tapado los ojos

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	9. Vocaloid también participara!

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 9!

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen!**

**Otra Advertencia: Vocaloid también participara! Ni ellos me pertenecen **

* * *

Veíamos que todos estaban aburridos,incluyendo a Rose y Serenty

De pronto se escuchan un grito

**?: **Oye! Que te pasa?

**Roxana: **Ya te dije que no va a pasar nada!

De pronto apareció Roxana vestida como Rin Kagamine y todos se ríen

**Roxana: **Ya dejen de reírse!-Dice levemente sonrojada

**Rose: **Quien te hizo eso?-Aguantando la risa-

**Roxana:**-Señala hacia donde estaba una rubia,quien parecía ser Rin-

Aparece Rin vestida con un top gris,jeans negros y zapatillas converse

**Rin: **Te ves muy linda!-Dice burlona-

**Roxana:** Basta!

Aparece Len

**Len: **Nunca cambiaras verdad Rin?

**Rin: **Jeje es que me gusta hacer bromas!

Aparece Miku comiendo un puerro acompañada por Mikuo

**Miku: **Hey! Que pasa?

Todos señalan a Roxana,quien seguía vestida

**Mikuo: **Solo por eso?-Aguantando la risa-

**Roxana: **Se acabo! Tu vienes conmigo!-Arrastra a Rin-

Luego ambas aparece ya vestidas

**Roxana: **Bueno que aparezca el resto de los Vocaloids

Aparecen Luka,Gakupo,Kaito,Gumi,Meiko y aparecen el resto

**Gumi: **En donde estamos?

**Meiko: **Si donde estamos?

**Roxana: **Ustedes vienen a participar aquí!

**Miku: **Pero solo una pregunta,como nos conoces fácilmente?

**Roxana: **Fácil,yo ustedes son mi banda favorita

**Vocaloid: **Oh

**Roxana: **Bueno esta es de** Lily:**

**Hola! Bueno aqui dejo MAS retos todavia!  
1)-Fliqpy besa a Splendid  
2)-Flaky podrias cantar Last Night Good Night  
3)-Giggles asesina a Cuddles  
4)-HTF quiero que coman mierda!  
5)-Daiana vistete como Zatsune Miku  
6)-Roxana podrias vestirte como Miku  
7)-Giggles besa a Petunia  
8)-Flaky quiero que mates a Nutty  
9)-Fliqpy asesina a Lammy  
10)-Roxana te gusta Vocaloid?  
11)-A quien mas le gusta Vocaloid?  
Bien hasta aqui voy a llegar!**

Fliqpy con asco besa a Splendid y escupen en el suelo

Flaky comienza a cantar** Last Night Good Night de Miku Hatsune**

Giggles tomando una moto sierra parte en dos a Cuddles y muere desangrado

Todos los HTF comen lo que se pidió y mueren intoxicados

**Daiana: **Ok-Se viste como Zatsune Miku-Esto es ridículo! -/-

**Roxana:** El mio es mas que ridículo!-Vestida como Miku-

Fliqpy tomando una pistola le vuela la cabeza de un disparo a Lammy

**Roxana:** A mi si me gusta Vocaloid!

**Todos: **A nadie le gusta!

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	10. Todavía Nada!

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 11! Diviértanse! ^^

* * *

Aparece Roxana junto con Miku y Mikuo

**Rose: **Donde estabas?

**Roxana: **Miku y Mikuo me pidieron que cantara para ellos

**Miku: **Y la verdad canta muy bien! ^^

El suelo comienza a temblar y aparece el buzón con las cartas

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Hola roxana, aqui sable 343 comentando este review, dejando retos y verdades, bueno, comencemos!  
Todos: Vistance de neko  
Miku: UN puerro es lo que tienes en la mano siempre que bailas? crei que era apio  
Mikou: Baila pon pon con Miku  
Rin: Mata a Len  
Len: Lo mismo que Rin, osea, SUICIDATE!  
Bueno, mi cerebro esta seco, luego pongo mas, adios!**

Todos se visten de neko y Miku comenzó a imitar a un gato

**Roxana: **Nya! La verdad amo a los gatos! ^o^

**Miku: **Exacto! Si viste el vídeo "Levan Polka" es el único vídeo donde bailo con el puerro

**Roxana: **Y en el vídeo aparece la versión chibi de Miku,llamada Hachune Miku

Mikuo baila junto con Miku** PONPONPON**

Rin tomando un cuchillo le corta la cabeza a Len y con encendedor quema su cuerpo

**Roxana:** Pobre Len

Después Len revive tomando una moto sierra la parte en dos y sus restos los manda al agua

**Roxana:** ~_No soy Super Mareo pero he comido setas,veo todo de colores y llueven monedas,entro en las tuberías,si tortugas vuelan,salto por encima y evito que me muerdan~_

**Rose: **Que haces?

**Roxana: **Cantando,como sea sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	11. Exacto!

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 11! Diviértanse! ^^

* * *

Aparece Roxana junto con Miku y Mikuo

**Rose: **Donde estabas?

**Roxana: **Miku y Mikuo me pidieron que cantara para ellos

**Miku: **Y la verdad canta muy bien! ^^

El suelo comienza a temblar y aparece el buzón con las cartas

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Hola roxana, aqui sable 343 comentando este review, dejando retos y verdades, bueno, comencemos!  
Todos: Vistance de neko  
Miku: UN puerro es lo que tienes en la mano siempre que bailas? crei que era apio  
Mikou: Baila pon pon con Miku  
Rin: Mata a Len  
Len: Lo mismo que Rin, osea, SUICIDATE!  
Bueno, mi cerebro esta seco, luego pongo mas, adios!**

Todos se visten de neko y Miku comenzó a imitar a un gato

**Roxana: **Nya! La verdad amo a los gatos! ^o^

**Miku: **Exacto! Si viste el vídeo "Levan Polka" es el único vídeo donde bailo con el puerro

**Roxana: **Y en el vídeo aparece la versión chibi de Miku,llamada Hachune Miku

Mikuo baila junto con Miku** PONPONPON**

Rin tomando un cuchillo le corta la cabeza a Len y con encendedor quema su cuerpo

**Roxana:** Pobre Len

Después Len revive tomando una moto sierra la parte en dos y sus restos los manda al agua

**Roxana:** ~_No soy Super Mareo pero he comido setas,veo todo de colores y llueven monedas,entro en las tuberías,si tortugas vuelan,salto por encima y evito que me muerdan~_

**Rose: **Que haces?

**Roxana: **Cantando,como sea sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	12. Que dije ahora?

Hola! Aquí Roxana trayéndoles el capitulo 14!

**Y recuerden los personajes de HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen!**

* * *

De golpe comienza a temblar el suelo,aparece el buzón con las cartas y Rose toma la primera carta

**Roxana: **Al parecer el primero en comentar es** Sable 343 **

**Rose: **Esta es de** Sable 343: **

**Terminemos mi estancia aquí, diablos, ya no tendré tiempo libre, así que terminemos con broche de oro:  
Shifty y lifty: Quiero saber, quien es el mayor?  
Flaky: Se devorada por cientos de perros zombies  
Lammy: Me caes bien, mata a alguien  
Fliqpy: Mata a la persona que mato Lammy  
Splendid: Y tu escupele en la cara a Roxana (quiero ver como muere la ardilla)  
Nutty: Mata a alguien  
Lumpy: Viola a alguien  
Flippy: Muerete  
Bueno, asi de facil y directo, doy mi ultimos retos, adios y hasta la proxima! Sable 343...fuera!**

**Shifty: **Esta claro que soy yo!

**Lifty:**No soy yo!

**Shifty:** Que yo lo soy!

**Roxana: **Pueden dejar de pelear!

De la nada aparecen perros zombies

**Flaky: **WHAAA!-Sale corriendo-

Los perros logran atraparla y comienzan a despedasarla

**Lammy: **Gracias por decir que te caigo bien! Toma esto estúpida zorra!-Le lanza un cuchillo y se la clava en el pecho a Flaky

Fliqpy entre lagrimas,tomando una moto sierra y parte en dos a Flaky

**Flippy: **A hora te pones sentimental?-Dijo burlándose-

**Fliqpy: **Cállate!

**Roxana: **WTF?! Que va a ser?!

**Splendid:**-Tragando saliva-O-Ok!

Splendid del miedo le escupe a Roxana

**Roxana:**...

**Daiana: **Mierda!

**Roxana:**-Tomando un pistola-MUERTE HIJO DE PUTA!-Le vuela la cabeza de un disparo y comienza a despedazarlo con un hacha-

Nutty toma una moto sierra

**Nutty: **Pero a quien mato?

**Todos:**-Señalan a Lumpy-

**Lumpy:** Eh?

Nutty comienza a partir en dos partes a Lumpy y quema su cuerpo

Lumpy después revive y arrastra a Flaky,se escuchan gemidos y Flaky sale traumada

**Flaky: **N-No me hagan volver a entrar a ahí!

Fliqpy se abre el estomago con su cuchillo,después se castra,se arranca los ojos,se echa combustible y con un encendedor se quema así mismo

**Rose: **Bueno al parecer los Vocaloids,tuvieron suerte esta vez de que no les pusieran retos!

**Vocaloid**:-Suspiran de alivio-

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Flower The Darkness****************:**

******************HOLA! Bueno aqui dejo retos!  
1)- Flaky besa a Nutty!  
2)- Nutty besa a Sniffles  
3)- Giggles besa a Cuddles  
4)- Fliqpy besa a Splendid  
5)- Splendid besa a Shifty!  
6)- Lumpy mata a Shifty y que sus restos los coma Lifty!  
7)- Lifty pelea contra Jeff The Killer!  
8)- Chicos besen a los de 1D  
9)- Splendid pateale la entrepierna a Shifty!  
10)- Daiana mata a Splendon't!  
11)- Roxana mata a quien se te la gana  
12)- Todos canten Wake Me Up de Avicii!  
13)- Splendid pelea contra Nina The Killer!  
14)- Que aparesca Nina The Killer y pele contra Fliqpy!  
15)- Flippy canta Dile Al Amor y dedicasela a alguien!  
16)- Flaky canta No,no,no de Thalia  
17)- Lammy besa a Mr Pickles  
18)- Flaky muerete!  
19)- Todos matense!  
20)- Roxana adoro tus fics!  
21)- Flaky mata a Lammy!  
22)- Splendon't dame un abrazo!  
23)- Splendid y Fliqpy fumen marihuana!  
24)- Splendid besa a Roxana!  
25)- Fliqpy viola a Flaky!  
27)- Vocaloid canten la cancion Hare Hare Yukai! **

Flaky besa a Nutty y le da una pizca de celos a Flippy y Fliqpy

Nutty besa a Sniffles y se separan sonrojados

Giggles besa a un Cuddles sonrojado

Fliqpy besa a Splendid y se van a lavar la boca

Splendid con asco besa a Shifty y escupen en el suelo

Lumpy comienza a abrirle el estomago a Shify,saca sus órganos y intestinos,Lifty con asco comienza a comerlos y se va a vomitar a un rincon

Aparece Jeff The Killer,comienza a pelear con Lifty,quien al final cae al suelo muerto

Todos los chicos besan a los de 1D y vomitan en un rincón

Splendid con su fuerza le patea la entrepierna Shifty,quien cae al suelo adolorido

Daiana,con sus garras comienza a desformarle la cara y comienza a despedazarlo

Roxana se queda pensativa,luego mira a Splendid y tomado una moto sierra lo mata

Todos cantan ******************Wake Me Up de Avicii**

Aparece Nina The Killer,comienza a pelear contra a Splendid y al final cae muerto

Vuelve a aparece Nina The Killer

**Nina********: **Donde esta Fliqpy!

Todos lo señalan y estaba en un rincón jugando con su cuchillo

**********Nina********: **Con que ahí esta!

Aprovecho que estaba distraido,le corta la cabeza y Nina desaparece

Flippy comienza a cantar ******************Dile Al Amor **y se la dedico a Flaky

Flaky comienza a cantar ******************No,no,no de Thalia **

Lammy fastidiada besa a Mr Pickles y se separa MUY contento

Flaky se vuela la cabeza de un tiro y todos se cubren del dolor

Todos (Excepto los de Vocaloid) se vuelan la cabeza de un tiro y otros se morían asfixiados

**Roxana****: **Gracias! ^^

Flaky le abre el estomago a Lammy la ahorca y muere asfixiada

Aparece Lily y abraza a Splendon't

Splendid y Fliqpy fuman marihuana,la parte blanca de sus ojos pasaron a ser rojizo claro y estaban algo borrachos

Splendid besa a Roxana y ella le pega una bofetada y escupe en el suelo

**Roxana****: **Maldito me las vas a pagar idiota!-Escupiendo en el suelo-

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

Todos los de Vocaloid cantan ******************Hare Hare Yukai**

**Roxana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy y sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	13. Mierda!

Hola! Aquí Roxana trayéndoles el capitulo 14!

**Y recuerden los personajes de HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen!**

* * *

De golpe comienza a temblar el suelo,aparece el buzón con las cartas y Rose toma la primera carta

**Roxana: **Al parecer el primero en comentar es** Sable 343 **

**Rose: **Esta es de** Sable 343: **

**Terminemos mi estancia aquí, diablos, ya no tendré tiempo libre, así que terminemos con broche de oro:  
Shifty y lifty: Quiero saber, quien es el mayor?  
Flaky: Se devorada por cientos de perros zombies  
Lammy: Me caes bien, mata a alguien  
Fliqpy: Mata a la persona que mato Lammy  
Splendid: Y tu escupele en la cara a Roxana (quiero ver como muere la ardilla)  
Nutty: Mata a alguien  
Lumpy: Viola a alguien  
Flippy: Muerete  
Bueno, asi de facil y directo, doy mi ultimos retos, adios y hasta la proxima! Sable 343...fuera!**

**Shifty: **Esta claro que soy yo!

**Lifty:**No soy yo!

**Shifty:** Que yo lo soy!

**Roxana: **Pueden dejar de pelear!

De la nada aparecen perros zombies

**Flaky: **WHAAA!-Sale corriendo-

Los perros logran atraparla y comienzan a despedasarla

**Lammy: **Gracias por decir que te caigo bien! Toma esto estúpida zorra!-Le lanza un cuchillo y se la clava en el pecho a Flaky

Fliqpy entre lagrimas,tomando una moto sierra y parte en dos a Flaky

**Flippy: **A hora te pones sentimental?-Dijo burlándose-

**Fliqpy: **Cállate!

**Roxana: **WTF?! Que va a ser?!

**Splendid:**-Tragando saliva-O-Ok!

Splendid del miedo le escupe a Roxana

**Roxana:**...

**Daiana: **Mierda!

**Roxana:**-Tomando un pistola-MUERTE HIJO DE PUTA!-Le vuela la cabeza de un disparo y comienza a despedazarlo con un hacha-

Nutty toma una moto sierra

**Nutty: **Pero a quien mato?

**Todos:**-Señalan a Lumpy-

**Lumpy:** Eh?

Nutty comienza a partir en dos partes a Lumpy y quema su cuerpo

Lumpy después revive y arrastra a Flaky,se escuchan gemidos y Flaky sale traumada

**Flaky: **N-No me hagan volver a entrar a ahí!

Fliqpy se abre el estomago con su cuchillo,después se castra,se arranca los ojos,se echa combustible y con un encendedor se quema así mismo

**Rose: **Bueno al parecer los Vocaloids,tuvieron suerte esta vez de que no les pusieran retos!

**Vocaloid**:-Suspiran de alivio-

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Flower The Darkness****************:**

******************HOLA! Bueno aqui dejo retos!  
1)- Flaky besa a Nutty!  
2)- Nutty besa a Sniffles  
3)- Giggles besa a Cuddles  
4)- Fliqpy besa a Splendid  
5)- Splendid besa a Shifty!  
6)- Lumpy mata a Shifty y que sus restos los coma Lifty!  
7)- Lifty pelea contra Jeff The Killer!  
8)- Chicos besen a los de 1D  
9)- Splendid pateale la entrepierna a Shifty!  
10)- Daiana mata a Splendon't!  
11)- Roxana mata a quien se te la gana  
12)- Todos canten Wake Me Up de Avicii!  
13)- Splendid pelea contra Nina The Killer!  
14)- Que aparesca Nina The Killer y pele contra Fliqpy!  
15)- Flippy canta Dile Al Amor y dedicasela a alguien!  
16)- Flaky canta No,no,no de Thalia  
17)- Lammy besa a Mr Pickles  
18)- Flaky muerete!  
19)- Todos matense!  
20)- Roxana adoro tus fics!  
21)- Flaky mata a Lammy!  
22)- Splendon't dame un abrazo!  
23)- Splendid y Fliqpy fumen marihuana!  
24)- Splendid besa a Roxana!  
25)- Fliqpy viola a Flaky!  
27)- Vocaloid canten la cancion Hare Hare Yukai! **

Flaky besa a Nutty y le da una pizca de celos a Flippy y Fliqpy

Nutty besa a Sniffles y se separan sonrojados

Giggles besa a un Cuddles sonrojado

Fliqpy besa a Splendid y se van a lavar la boca

Splendid con asco besa a Shifty y escupen en el suelo

Lumpy comienza a abrirle el estomago a Shify,saca sus órganos y intestinos,Lifty con asco comienza a comerlos y se va a vomitar a un rincon

Aparece Jeff The Killer,comienza a pelear con Lifty,quien al final cae al suelo muerto

Todos los chicos besan a los de 1D y vomitan en un rincón

Splendid con su fuerza le patea la entrepierna Shifty,quien cae al suelo adolorido

Daiana,con sus garras comienza a desformarle la cara y comienza a despedazarlo

Roxana se queda pensativa,luego mira a Splendid y tomado una moto sierra lo mata

Todos cantan ******************Wake Me Up de Avicii**

Aparece Nina The Killer,comienza a pelear contra a Splendid y al final cae muerto

Vuelve a aparece Nina The Killer

**Nina********: **Donde esta Fliqpy!

Todos lo señalan y estaba en un rincón jugando con su cuchillo

**********Nina********: **Con que ahí esta!

Aprovecho que estaba distraido,le corta la cabeza y Nina desaparece

Flippy comienza a cantar ******************Dile Al Amor **y se la dedico a Flaky

Flaky comienza a cantar ******************No,no,no de Thalia **

Lammy fastidiada besa a Mr Pickles y se separa MUY contento

Flaky se vuela la cabeza de un tiro y todos se cubren del dolor

Todos (Excepto los de Vocaloid) se vuelan la cabeza de un tiro y otros se morían asfixiados

**Roxana****: **Gracias! ^^

Flaky le abre el estomago a Lammy la ahorca y muere asfixiada

Aparece Lily y abraza a Splendon't

Splendid y Fliqpy fuman marihuana,la parte blanca de sus ojos pasaron a ser rojizo claro y estaban algo borrachos

Splendid besa a Roxana y ella le pega una bofetada y escupe en el suelo

**Roxana****: **Maldito me las vas a pagar idiota!-Escupiendo en el suelo-

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

Todos los de Vocaloid cantan ******************Hare Hare Yukai**

**Roxana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy y sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	14. Mas Yaoi y mas yuri!

Hola! Aquí Roxana trayéndoles el capitulo 14!

**Y recuerden los personajes de HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen!**

* * *

De golpe comienza a temblar el suelo,aparece el buzón con las cartas y Rose toma la primera carta

**Roxana: **Al parecer el primero en comentar es** Sable 343 **

**Rose: **Esta es de** Sable 343: **

**Terminemos mi estancia aquí, diablos, ya no tendré tiempo libre, así que terminemos con broche de oro:  
Shifty y lifty: Quiero saber, quien es el mayor?  
Flaky: Se devorada por cientos de perros zombies  
Lammy: Me caes bien, mata a alguien  
Fliqpy: Mata a la persona que mato Lammy  
Splendid: Y tu escupele en la cara a Roxana (quiero ver como muere la ardilla)  
Nutty: Mata a alguien  
Lumpy: Viola a alguien  
Flippy: Muerete  
Bueno, asi de facil y directo, doy mi ultimos retos, adios y hasta la proxima! Sable 343...fuera!**

**Shifty: **Esta claro que soy yo!

**Lifty:**No soy yo!

**Shifty:** Que yo lo soy!

**Roxana: **Pueden dejar de pelear!

De la nada aparecen perros zombies

**Flaky: **WHAAA!-Sale corriendo-

Los perros logran atraparla y comienzan a despedasarla

**Lammy: **Gracias por decir que te caigo bien! Toma esto estúpida zorra!-Le lanza un cuchillo y se la clava en el pecho a Flaky

Fliqpy entre lagrimas,tomando una moto sierra y parte en dos a Flaky

**Flippy: **A hora te pones sentimental?-Dijo burlándose-

**Fliqpy: **Cállate!

**Roxana: **WTF?! Que va a ser?!

**Splendid:**-Tragando saliva-O-Ok!

Splendid del miedo le escupe a Roxana

**Roxana:**...

**Daiana: **Mierda!

**Roxana:**-Tomando un pistola-MUERTE HIJO DE PUTA!-Le vuela la cabeza de un disparo y comienza a despedazarlo con un hacha-

Nutty toma una moto sierra

**Nutty: **Pero a quien mato?

**Todos:**-Señalan a Lumpy-

**Lumpy:** Eh?

Nutty comienza a partir en dos partes a Lumpy y quema su cuerpo

Lumpy después revive y arrastra a Flaky,se escuchan gemidos y Flaky sale traumada

**Flaky: **N-No me hagan volver a entrar a ahí!

Fliqpy se abre el estomago con su cuchillo,después se castra,se arranca los ojos,se echa combustible y con un encendedor se quema así mismo

**Rose: **Bueno al parecer los Vocaloids,tuvieron suerte esta vez de que no les pusieran retos!

**Vocaloid**:-Suspiran de alivio-

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Flower The Darkness****************:**

******************HOLA! Bueno aqui dejo retos!  
1)- Flaky besa a Nutty!  
2)- Nutty besa a Sniffles  
3)- Giggles besa a Cuddles  
4)- Fliqpy besa a Splendid  
5)- Splendid besa a Shifty!  
6)- Lumpy mata a Shifty y que sus restos los coma Lifty!  
7)- Lifty pelea contra Jeff The Killer!  
8)- Chicos besen a los de 1D  
9)- Splendid pateale la entrepierna a Shifty!  
10)- Daiana mata a Splendon't!  
11)- Roxana mata a quien se te la gana  
12)- Todos canten Wake Me Up de Avicii!  
13)- Splendid pelea contra Nina The Killer!  
14)- Que aparesca Nina The Killer y pele contra Fliqpy!  
15)- Flippy canta Dile Al Amor y dedicasela a alguien!  
16)- Flaky canta No,no,no de Thalia  
17)- Lammy besa a Mr Pickles  
18)- Flaky muerete!  
19)- Todos matense!  
20)- Roxana adoro tus fics!  
21)- Flaky mata a Lammy!  
22)- Splendon't dame un abrazo!  
23)- Splendid y Fliqpy fumen marihuana!  
24)- Splendid besa a Roxana!  
25)- Fliqpy viola a Flaky!  
27)- Vocaloid canten la cancion Hare Hare Yukai! **

Flaky besa a Nutty y le da una pizca de celos a Flippy y Fliqpy

Nutty besa a Sniffles y se separan sonrojados

Giggles besa a un Cuddles sonrojado

Fliqpy besa a Splendid y se van a lavar la boca

Splendid con asco besa a Shifty y escupen en el suelo

Lumpy comienza a abrirle el estomago a Shify,saca sus órganos y intestinos,Lifty con asco comienza a comerlos y se va a vomitar a un rincon

Aparece Jeff The Killer,comienza a pelear con Lifty,quien al final cae al suelo muerto

Todos los chicos besan a los de 1D y vomitan en un rincón

Splendid con su fuerza le patea la entrepierna Shifty,quien cae al suelo adolorido

Daiana,con sus garras comienza a desformarle la cara y comienza a despedazarlo

Roxana se queda pensativa,luego mira a Splendid y tomado una moto sierra lo mata

Todos cantan ******************Wake Me Up de Avicii**

Aparece Nina The Killer,comienza a pelear contra a Splendid y al final cae muerto

Vuelve a aparece Nina The Killer

**Nina********: **Donde esta Fliqpy!

Todos lo señalan y estaba en un rincón jugando con su cuchillo

**********Nina********: **Con que ahí esta!

Aprovecho que estaba distraido,le corta la cabeza y Nina desaparece

Flippy comienza a cantar ******************Dile Al Amor **y se la dedico a Flaky

Flaky comienza a cantar ******************No,no,no de Thalia **

Lammy fastidiada besa a Mr Pickles y se separa MUY contento

Flaky se vuela la cabeza de un tiro y todos se cubren del dolor

Todos (Excepto los de Vocaloid) se vuelan la cabeza de un tiro y otros se morían asfixiados

**Roxana****: **Gracias! ^^

Flaky le abre el estomago a Lammy la ahorca y muere asfixiada

Aparece Lily y abraza a Splendon't

Splendid y Fliqpy fuman marihuana,la parte blanca de sus ojos pasaron a ser rojizo claro y estaban algo borrachos

Splendid besa a Roxana y ella le pega una bofetada y escupe en el suelo

**Roxana****: **Maldito me las vas a pagar idiota!-Escupiendo en el suelo-

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

Todos los de Vocaloid cantan ******************Hare Hare Yukai**

**Roxana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy y sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	15. WTF? Que paso!

Hola! Aquí Roxana trayéndoles el capitulo 16! Al principio hicimos una fiesta!

**Recuerden los personajes de HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores!**

Disfruten del fic!

* * *

Varias personas estaban en el suelo borrachos/as,los Vocaloids estaban dormidos en las mesas y en ese momento despertaron algo borrachas Daiana y Roxana

**Roxana: **Hey! Quien hip! me agarro de borracha?

**Daiana: **Creo que fue hip! Fliqpy

**Roxana: **Ya va a ver

Todos comenzaron a despertar

**Fliqpy: **Hey hip! que paso?

**Roxana: **Con que me agarraste de borracha,eh?

**Daiana:**-Susurrándole en el oído-_También te violo!_

Roxana,no dijo mas nada y esperaba su venganza después

Comienza a temblar al suelo,causando mareos a los que estaban dormidos en el piso y aparece el buzón con las cartas

Petunia comenzó a notar que tenia la mano derecha vendada

Roxana ya vestida normal,toma la primera carta

**Roxana: **Esta es de **Baby Angels** **V.I.P of L.O.V.E:**

**Ruki: Holis  
Karin: Holis, venimos con retos!  
Ruki: Yo primero!  
1) Splendid y Fliqpy tengan una batalla  
2) Giggles tirate por un precipicio y que hasta abajo haya un mar infestado de tiburones, pirañas y clavos  
3) Petunia que te ensucien con lodo con toxinas  
4) Toothy que te coman vivo varias serpientes  
5) Flaky que te metan a una habitación llena de pollitos  
6) Nutty que te maten varias abejas y revivas y te coma un oso -aunque te torture te quiero, eres mi favorito-  
7) Sniffles que te coman trillones de hormigas roja  
8) Cub, que sientes cada vez que por culpa de tu padre descuidado mueras? que puedas hablar claramente  
9) Chicas, quien creen que es el mas lindo y quien el mas sexy?  
10) Chicos, quien creen que es las mas linda y quien la mas sexy?  
Karin: Ahora yo!  
1) Splendont dame un abrazo  
2) Flippy que aparezca una pizza gigante y te mate  
3) Cuddles que aparezca una zanahoria mutante y te mate  
4) Lammy te quiero pero te pondre un reto, parte tu propio estomago a la mitad  
5) Lifty y Shifty que les caigan miles de vidrios encima, quien esquive mas le regalare una bolsa llena de oro  
6) Russell enfrentate con un tiburon gigante en el mar  
7) Sniffles enseñale a Lumpy matematicas  
8) Flaky por que eres muy tímida?  
9) Handy, como puedes reparar cosas si no tienes brazos  
10) Les gusta Disney? Cual es su pelicula favorita y cual la que menos les gusta?  
Ruki: Es todo  
Karin: Sayo wan  
Ruki: Sayo nya**

Splendid se pone en frente de Fliqpy,intenta atacarlo pero no puede,Fliqpy tomando su cuchillo le abre el estomago le coloca una granada,explota y muere

Veíamos como Giggles estaba en un precipicio se tira y después muere tras ser clavarse varios clavos y devorada por tiburones y pirañas

**Daiana: **Es es MUCHO dolor!

Luego Petunia se tira aun charco de lodo y muere por la radiación de las toxinas

Aparecen varias serpientes,uno ahorca a Toothy y después comienzan a comerlo vivo

Todos empujan a Flaky a una habitación,se escuchan sus gritos y después sale con varios pollitos muertos por sus púas y temblando del miedo

Varias abejas asesinan a Nutty,después muere,al rato revive y es comido por un oso

Al rato Nutty revive temblando

**Nutty: **G-Gracias! ^^U

Un trillon de hormigas rodean a Sniffles,quien pierde el equilibrio,se cae al suelo y las hormigas lo devoran

Roxana chasquea los dedos y Cub logra tener voz

**Cub: **En realidad,no importa si mi padre me mata seguido aun así lo quiero!

**Pop: **Cub!-Entre lagrimas lo abraza-Perdóname por todo lo malo que he hecho!

**Cub: **Esta bien!

**Chicas: **Flippy! *O*

**Flippy:** WTF?!

**Chicos: **Roxana! *O*

**Roxana: **WTF?! Pero porque?

**Daiana: **Es que en la fiesta anterior,hiciste el baile del tubo,TODA desnuda!

**Roxana:**-Roja como un tomate-

**Daiana:** Creo que me pase

Aparece Karin abraza a Splendon't y se va contenta

Aparece una pizza gigante,Flippy se asusta sale corriendo,pero el monstruo lo atrapa y lo come vivo

Luego aparece una zanahoria mutante,Cuddles también se asusta

**Cuddles: **TODAVÍA SOY ALÉRGICO A LAS ZANAHORIAS!-La zanahoria logra atraparlo y se lo come vivo-

**Lammy: **Si me quieres,porque me haces esto!

De un puñetazo se parte el estomago y muere desangrada

Varios vidrios caen a Lifty y Shifty,quienes no tienen tiempo de esquivarlas y mueren con varios vidrios en la cabeza

**Roxana: **Por eso le tengo fobia a los vidrios

**Toohty: **Porque?

Roxana le muestra su mano derecha que tenia a una leve cortada en su palma y su dedo estaba con varias cortadas

**Flaky:** Q-Que t-te h-habia p-pasado?-Dijo horrorizada por la herida

**Roxana: **Lo que pasa es que sin fijarme que la puerta(En realidad la puerta tenia vidrios,enserio)era la pared de un golpe rompí los vidrios de la puerta,cuando miro tenia esta herida yo gritaba como loca pidiendo ayuda de alguien,pero nadie me respondió y justo llamo mi abuela,le dije que le avisara a mi mama

**Flippy: **Y te tuvieron que hacer algo?

**Roxana: **Nop,con lo asustada que estaba no podían operarme,estaba MUY asustada y eso porque perdí mucha sangre

**Daiana:** Si creo que me habías contado que tu papa se preocupo y se encerró en su habitación

**Roxana: **SOY UNA PUTA!-Se cae al suelo y comienza a llorar-Si nada de esto hubiera pasado,el no hubiera se preocupado!

**Daiana: **Ahora vuelvo,ustedes sigan respondiendo

Lleva a Roxana a lavarse la cara de tanto llorar

Los demás continúan

Russell peleaba con un tiburón,pero el pierde porque el tiburón logro devorarlo

Sniffles le explica matemática a Lumpy y al final cae al suelo rendido

**Sniffles: **Esto es mierda! Jamas aprenderá!

**Flaky:** Lo que pasa es que soy tímida porque me pongo nerviosa en todo momento,como recién me metieron a la habitación

**Handy:** Algunas veces lo hago con la boca!

En eso aparece Daiana con Roxana ya tranquila

**Roxana:** A mi si me gusta Disney,yo siempre lo miraba cuando era pequeña y mi película favorita era Toy Story y de todas sus películas me gustan

**Daiana: **A mi igual!

**Todos: **A nosotros no!

**Daiana: **La siguiente es de **Rose Flower:**

**Aww! Que bueno que todos hayan cumplido con los retos!  
1)- Flaky beshito con Flippy!  
2)-Petunia con Handy  
3)-Cuddles con Giggles  
4)-Mr pickles con Lammy!  
5)-Truffles viola a Lammy!  
6)-Splendon't dame un abrazo!  
7)- Muerete Splendid!  
8)- Todos abrazo grupal!  
9)- Julio que edad tienes?  
10)- Roxana que edad tienes?  
11)-Chicas y Roxana vayamos a tomar un helado!  
12)- Chicos violense!**

Flaky con timidez besa a Flippy y se separan sonrojados

Petunia besa a Handy felizmente

Cuddles besa a Giggles muy feliz

Mr Pickles besa a una fastidiada Lammy

Truffles arrastra a Lammy,hacia la habitación oscura y se escuchan gemidos

Aparece **Rose Flower **abraza a Splendon't y se va contenta

Splendid se arranca los ojos,se abre el estomago,se castra y después se corta las piernas

Todos se abrazan

**Julio: **18

**Roxana: **13

**Daiana: **Claro aceptamos la invitación!

**Roxana:** Apuesto que con eso me hará sentir mejor!

Todas las chicas se desvanecen y regresan con un helado

Todos los chicos se dirigen a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **La siguiente es de** LOL85: **

**Aqui dejo mas retos todavia!  
1)-Fliqpy dame tu cuchillo!  
2)-Lammy porque eres ZORRA?  
3)-Mr Pickles besa a Lammy!  
4)-Lifty viola a alguien de las chicas!  
5)- Kaito dame un abrazo!  
6)- Meiko tu tambien!  
7)- Rin canta Inocencie de NERO! Y dedicasela a Len!  
8)- Vocaloid son los mejores!  
9)- Ustedes tambien HTF!  
10)- Todos besense con quien mas les gusta!  
11)- Todos abarence!  
12)-Roxana abrazo grupal!  
13)- Meiko besa a Kaito!  
14)- Len besa a Rin!  
15)- Miku besa a Kaito!  
16)- Flaky quiero que estes desnuda por 56 minutos!  
17)- Gumi te regalo una zanahoria!  
18)- Luka dame un abrazo!  
19)- Gumi adoro tus canciones! Eres la mejor!  
20)- Miku canta Love Is War!  
21)- Todos matese!**

Fliqpy fastidiado le da su cuchillo y saca otro repuesto

**Lammy: **Porque me tienen envidia de que yo me junte CON Flippy!

Mr Pickles besa a Lammy MUY fastidiada

Lifty arrastra a Flaky al habitación,se escuchan gemidos y sale Flaky toda traumada

Fliqpy de la furia degolla a Lifty y aplasta su cabeza

Aparece **LOL85** abraza a Kaito y se va contenta

Después abraza a Meiko

Rin canta **Inocencie de NERO **y Len aplaude felizmente

**Vocaloid: **Gracias!

**HTF: **Gracias!

Todos abrazan a Roxana,quien la dejan sin aire

**Roxana: **Chicos no puedo respirar

Todos la suelta y ella respira

Meiko besa a Kaito y se separan ruborizados

Len besa a Rin,quien se separa sonrojados

Miku besa a Kaito,dándole celos a Meiko

Flaky se le desvanece la ropa,Roxana y Daiana se tuvieron que tapar los ojos y causando que los hombres sufrieran derrame nasal

Gumi recibe la zanahoria y comienza a comerlo

**Luka: **Ok! ^^

Aparece **LOL85** abraza a Luka y se va contenta

**Gumi: **Gracias! ^^

Miku canta **Love Is War **y todos le aplauden

Todos se matan disparándose,cortándose las piernas y etc

**Roxana: **La siguiente es de** YoUr FrIeNdS:**

**Hola!  
1- Fliqpy pelea contra Splendid  
2- Chicos besen a los de 1D  
3- Flaky hazme un pastel de chocolate!  
4- Lammy muerete! Eres la peor!  
5- Flaky dame un abrazo!  
6- Flippy tu tambien!  
7- Splendid besa a Splendon't!  
8-Lifty con Shifty  
9-Flippy con Fliqpy  
10-Disco bear con Pop  
11-Flaky con Giggles  
12-Petunia con Lammy  
13-Handy con The Mole  
14-Cuddles con toothy!  
15-Julio con Roxana  
16-Todos jueguen a Sillent Hill! Y digan que les parecio!  
17- Splendid manosea a las chicas!  
18-Fliqpy tu igual!  
19-Lumpy besa a Russell  
20-Russell dame un abrazo!  
21-Sniffles explicale matematica a Lumpy  
22-HTF bailen Slats Slats Slats de Skrillex  
23-Vocaloid bailen Laserlight de Jessie J!  
24- Splendid dame un abrazo!  
25- HTF mueranse!  
26- Vocaloid los quiero!  
27- Que aparezca Jeff The Killer y mate a todos  
28- Gumi canta Live For The Night de Krewella  
29-Miku besa a Mikuo!**

**30- Meiko enserio te gusta Kaito?  
31-Todos bailen Harlem Shake!**

Fliqpy pelea contra a Splendid,al final el gana porque le degollo la cabeza y la aplasto

Los chicos con disgusto besan a los de 1D y se van a vomitar

Lammy se clava un vidrio en el ojo y con una moto sierra se corta las piernas

Flaky abraza a Lucy y después abraza a Flippy

Splendid besa a Splendon't y escupen en el suelo

Lifty con asco besa a Shifty

Fliqpy con asco besa a Flippy y escupen en el suelo

Disco Bear con disgusto besa a Pop

Flaky con asco besa a Giggles

Petunia con disgusto besa a Lammy

Handy besa a The Mole y escupen en el suelo

Julio besa a Roxana y se separan sonrojados

Todos jugan Sillent Hill

**HTF: **Fue genial!

Fliqpy y Splendid manosean a las chicas,quienes se ponen completamente rojas

Lumpy besa a Russell,quien se separa sonrojado

Aparece Lucy y abraza a Russell

Sniffles intenta explicarle matemática a Lumpy y cae al suelo rendido

Todos los HTF comienzan a bailar** Slats Slats Slats de Skrillex**

Todos los Vocaloid comienzan a bailar** Laserlight de Jessie J **con rayos lasers y colgantes luminantes

Aparece Lucy y abraza a Splendid

Todos los HTF se mueren con varios vidrios clavados en el pecho,ojos y etc

**Vocaloid: **Gracias!

Aparece Jeff the Killer y mata a todos (Execepto los Vocaloids)

Gumi comienza a cantar** Live For The Night de Krewella**

Miku besa a un sonrojado Mikuo

**Meiko: **Tenia que admitirlo

Todos bailan Harlem Shake

**Roxana: **La ultima es de** Flower Darkness: **

**Hola! Soy nueva en esto!  
1-Flaky abraza a Splendid  
2-Flippy besa a Fliqpy  
3-Miku besa a Mikuo  
4-Meiko besa a Luka  
5-Rin besa a Len  
6-Miku besa a Rin  
7-Giggles mata a Cuddles  
8-Russell besa a Lumpy!  
9-Lumpy besa a Roxana!  
10-Fliqpy mata a Splendid**

**Roxana: **Bienvenida seas al fic!

Flaky abraza a Splendid y le da celos a Fliqpy y Flippy

Flippy con disgusto besa a Fliqpy y escupen en el suelo

**Flippy: **Es la ultima vez que me piden hacer eso!

Miku besa a Mikuo y se separan sonrojados

Meiko besa a Luka y se va a lavar la boca

Rin besa de alegría a Len

Miku con disgusto besa a Rin y también se van a lavar la boca

Giggles le vuela la cabeza a Cuddles de un disparo

Russell besa a Lumpy y se separan sonrojados

Lumpy besa a Roxana,quien después le pega una bofetada

Fliqpy degolla a Splendid,aplasta su cabeza y quema su cuerpo

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	16. Aww Gracias amichi!

HOLA! En fin,perdonen la tardanza es que se me quede sin internet,pero estoy aquí conectada en un sito donde ahí WI-FI,bueno solo quería que supieran,en fin continuemos con el fic!

**Recuerden que los personajes de HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen y le pertenecen a Mondo Media (HTF) y YAMAHA (Vocaloid)**

* * *

Veiamos que todos estaban discutiendo a la vez no se entendía lo que decidan (XD),pero lo raro es que no estaban Roxana,Rose,Serenty y ni Daiana

**Cuddles:** OIGAN!-Grito-

**Todos: **QUE!

**Cuddles: **Bueno me griten! No están las cuatro!

**Meiko: **Donde podrán estar?

**Miku: **Capaz se fueron a comer algo-Todos caen al estilo anime-

**Rin:** Miku! Tu siempre tienes hambre!

**Miku:**-Riéndose-Jejeje lo siento!

De la nada aparecen las cuatro

**Todos:**-A la vez-Donde rayos estaban?

**Roxana: **Argh! Porque la gente tiene la maldita costumbre de gritar ¬¬

**Daiana: **Solo habíamos ido a comer algo

**Miku: **JA!

**Roxana: **Bueno comencemos esta es de** LOL85:**

**Holis! Aqui dejo retos  
1-Flaky abraza a alguien de ahi!  
2-Giggles muerete!  
3-Lammy tu tambien muerete!  
4-Fliqpy porque res TAN pervertido?  
5-Petunia PERRA!  
6-Giggles PUTA!  
7-Flaky dejate violar por Fliqpy  
8-Roxana dale un abrazo a la pobre de Flaky  
9-Serenty Rose ambas me caen BIEN!  
10-Chicas YURI! NOW  
11-Splendid YAOI con Flippy!  
12-Fliqpy yaoi con Flippy! NOW!  
13-Roxana besa a Fliqpy  
14-Todos quiero que escuchen Breakn A Sweat  
15- Roxana podrias cantar Wreacking Ball De Miley Cyrus?  
16-Vocaloid todos juntos canten Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia!**

Flaky abraza a Nutty,Flippy y Fliqpy lo vieron con cara de matarlo

Giggles se tira a un precipicio y muere tras clavarse varios clavos

Fliqpy le corta la cabeza a Lammy y con un lanza llamas quema su cuerpo

**Roxana: **Ja! Se murió!-Dijo tras ver el cuerpo de Lammy hecha cenizas-

**Petunia: **YO NO SOY NINGUNA PERRA,LAMMY LO ES!

**Lammy:**-Reviviendo-OYE!

**Giggles:** TAMBIÉN ES UNA PUTA!

**Lammy:**M-MENTIRA!

Entra alguien desconocido

**?:** PUTA PUTA! P-U-T-A!-Sale corriendo-

**Lammy:**-Persiguiendo al desconocido-VUELVE AQUÍ!

**Roxana: **Mejor continuemos ¬¬

Flaky de los nervios es arrastrada por Fliqpy hacia la habitación oscura,se escuchan gemidos de Flaky y cuando salen,Flaky se queda traumada

**Flaky: **No me obliguen a volver ahí!-Temblando y abrazándose a si misma-

Roxana con cara triste abraza a la pobre de Flaky

**Roxana: **Ya ya tranquila

**Serenty y Rose: **Gracias! ^^

Todas las chicas se dirigen al mismo cuarto oscuro,se escuchan gemidos y todas salen ruborizadas

Splendid de mala gana y maldiciendo en voz baja arrastra a Flippy al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte del veterano

Fliqpy solo besa a Flippy con disgusto,ambos se separan y escupen en el suelo

Roxana con MUCHO disgusto a besa a Fliqpy y después se dirige a lavarse la boca

Todos escuchan la canción,pero Lumpy (Por torpe) se cae,con su mano le sube el volumen a todo y a todos se les estalla la cabeza

**Roxana: **Claro! ^^

Comienza a cantar **Wreacking Ball De Miley Cyrus**

Todos los Vocaloid comienzan a cantar **Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia**

**Roxana: **Bien! La siguiente es de** Lily:**

**Hola! Aqui dejo MAS retos  
1-Miku dame un abrazo!  
2-Luka tu tambien!  
3-Len porque no te gusta a Rin?  
4-Meiko besa a Kaito  
5-Chicas canten We Can't Stop de Miley Cyrus!  
6-Vocaloid canten Love Is War!  
7-Chicos,si estuviera Selena Gomez ahi en donde estan que harian?  
8-Splendid te odio!  
9-Rin dame un abrazo!  
10-Len muerete!  
11-Kaito yaoi con todos!  
12-Miku yuri con todas!  
13-Rin besa a Len!  
14-Luka besate con Gakupo!  
15-Miku besa a Len!  
16-Roxana besa a Julio!  
17-Flaky abrazo grupal con Flippy y Fliqpy!**

**Miku: **Claro! ^^

Aparece Lily abraza a Miku y se va contenta

**Luka: **Ok! ^^

Luka abraza a Lily y se va MUY contenta

**Len: **No si me gusta,pero es MI HERMANA!

Meiko besa a Kaito y luego se abrazan

Todas las chicas cantan **We Can't Stop de Miley Cyrus**

Todos los Vocaloid comienzan a cantar **Love Is War**

**Chicos: **La violaríamos!

**Roxana:** Ni se les ocurra

**Splendid: **WAA todos me odian TT-TT

Aparece Lily y abraza a Rin

Len es aplastado por una aplanadora conducido por Rin

**Rin: **ESTO ES PORQUE NUNCA LE DICES A NADIE QUE TU ME AMAS!

Todos se abalanzan contra a Kaito y comienzan a hacerle** *censurado***

Todas también se le abalanzan a Miku y comienzan a hacerle ***censurado***

Rin besa a Len,quien se separa molesto

Luka contenta besa a Gakupo y se separa sonrojado

Miku besa a Len y Rin se pone un poco celosa

Roxana besa a Julio

Flaky abraza a Flippy y Fliqpy muy contentos

**Roxana:** La ultima es de** Flower The Dark:**

**WHAAAA! TT-TT No puedo entrar a mi cuenta por mi celular! Como sea aqui dejo retos!  
1-Flaky dame un abrazo!  
2-Serenty porque devoras almas?  
3-Rose castra a Flippy  
4-Julio con que eres novio de mi amiga,eh?  
5-Roxana te kiero amiga!  
6-Chicos porque son TAN pero TAN pervertidos?  
7-Chicas bailen Popipo  
8-Meiko dejate violar por Luka!**

Aparece Lily y abraza a Flaky

**Serenty: **Porque castigo a todo ser vivo que haya cometido un error

Rose castra a Flippy y todos los hombres se cubren sus partes nobles

**Julio:**-Abrazando a Roxana-Claro que si!

**Roxana: **Aww yo igual te quiero! ^^

**Chicos: **ES LO QUE SOMOS,MUJER!

Todas las chicas bailan Popipo

Meiko es arrastrada por Luka hacia al cuarto y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **Es todo! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	17. Se puede o no se puede? XD

HOLA! En fin,perdonen la tardanza es que se me quede sin internet,pero estoy aquí conectada en un sito donde ahí WI-FI,bueno solo quería que supieran,en fin continuemos con el fic!

**Recuerden que los personajes de HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen y le pertenecen a Mondo Media (HTF) y YAMAHA (Vocaloid)**

* * *

Veiamos que todos estaban discutiendo a la vez no se entendía lo que decidan (XD),pero lo raro es que no estaban Roxana,Rose,Serenty y ni Daiana

**Cuddles:** OIGAN!-Grito-

**Todos: **QUE!

**Cuddles: **Bueno me griten! No están las cuatro!

**Meiko: **Donde podrán estar?

**Miku: **Capaz se fueron a comer algo-Todos caen al estilo anime-

**Rin:** Miku! Tu siempre tienes hambre!

**Miku:**-Riéndose-Jejeje lo siento!

De la nada aparecen las cuatro

**Todos:**-A la vez-Donde rayos estaban?

**Roxana: **Argh! Porque la gente tiene la maldita costumbre de gritar ¬¬

**Daiana: **Solo habíamos ido a comer algo

**Miku: **JA!

**Roxana: **Bueno comencemos esta es de** LOL85:**

**Holis! Aqui dejo retos  
1-Flaky abraza a alguien de ahi!  
2-Giggles muerete!  
3-Lammy tu tambien muerete!  
4-Fliqpy porque res TAN pervertido?  
5-Petunia PERRA!  
6-Giggles PUTA!  
7-Flaky dejate violar por Fliqpy  
8-Roxana dale un abrazo a la pobre de Flaky  
9-Serenty Rose ambas me caen BIEN!  
10-Chicas YURI! NOW  
11-Splendid YAOI con Flippy!  
12-Fliqpy yaoi con Flippy! NOW!  
13-Roxana besa a Fliqpy  
14-Todos quiero que escuchen Breakn A Sweat  
15- Roxana podrias cantar Wreacking Ball De Miley Cyrus?  
16-Vocaloid todos juntos canten Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia!**

Flaky abraza a Nutty,Flippy y Fliqpy lo vieron con cara de matarlo

Giggles se tira a un precipicio y muere tras clavarse varios clavos

Fliqpy le corta la cabeza a Lammy y con un lanza llamas quema su cuerpo

**Roxana: **Ja! Se murió!-Dijo tras ver el cuerpo de Lammy hecha cenizas-

**Petunia: **YO NO SOY NINGUNA PERRA,LAMMY LO ES!

**Lammy:**-Reviviendo-OYE!

**Giggles:** TAMBIÉN ES UNA PUTA!

**Lammy:**M-MENTIRA!

Entra alguien desconocido

**?:** PUTA PUTA! P-U-T-A!-Sale corriendo-

**Lammy:**-Persiguiendo al desconocido-VUELVE AQUÍ!

**Roxana: **Mejor continuemos ¬¬

Flaky de los nervios es arrastrada por Fliqpy hacia la habitación oscura,se escuchan gemidos de Flaky y cuando salen,Flaky se queda traumada

**Flaky: **No me obliguen a volver ahí!-Temblando y abrazándose a si misma-

Roxana con cara triste abraza a la pobre de Flaky

**Roxana: **Ya ya tranquila

**Serenty y Rose: **Gracias! ^^

Todas las chicas se dirigen al mismo cuarto oscuro,se escuchan gemidos y todas salen ruborizadas

Splendid de mala gana y maldiciendo en voz baja arrastra a Flippy al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte del veterano

Fliqpy solo besa a Flippy con disgusto,ambos se separan y escupen en el suelo

Roxana con MUCHO disgusto a besa a Fliqpy y después se dirige a lavarse la boca

Todos escuchan la canción,pero Lumpy (Por torpe) se cae,con su mano le sube el volumen a todo y a todos se les estalla la cabeza

**Roxana: **Claro! ^^

Comienza a cantar **Wreacking Ball De Miley Cyrus**

Todos los Vocaloid comienzan a cantar **Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia**

**Roxana: **Bien! La siguiente es de** Lily:**

**Hola! Aqui dejo MAS retos  
1-Miku dame un abrazo!  
2-Luka tu tambien!  
3-Len porque no te gusta a Rin?  
4-Meiko besa a Kaito  
5-Chicas canten We Can't Stop de Miley Cyrus!  
6-Vocaloid canten Love Is War!  
7-Chicos,si estuviera Selena Gomez ahi en donde estan que harian?  
8-Splendid te odio!  
9-Rin dame un abrazo!  
10-Len muerete!  
11-Kaito yaoi con todos!  
12-Miku yuri con todas!  
13-Rin besa a Len!  
14-Luka besate con Gakupo!  
15-Miku besa a Len!  
16-Roxana besa a Julio!  
17-Flaky abrazo grupal con Flippy y Fliqpy!**

**Miku: **Claro! ^^

Aparece Lily abraza a Miku y se va contenta

**Luka: **Ok! ^^

Luka abraza a Lily y se va MUY contenta

**Len: **No si me gusta,pero es MI HERMANA!

Meiko besa a Kaito y luego se abrazan

Todas las chicas cantan **We Can't Stop de Miley Cyrus**

Todos los Vocaloid comienzan a cantar **Love Is War**

**Chicos: **La violaríamos!

**Roxana:** Ni se les ocurra

**Splendid: **WAA todos me odian TT-TT

Aparece Lily y abraza a Rin

Len es aplastado por una aplanadora conducido por Rin

**Rin: **ESTO ES PORQUE NUNCA LE DICES A NADIE QUE TU ME AMAS!

Todos se abalanzan contra a Kaito y comienzan a hacerle** *censurado***

Todas también se le abalanzan a Miku y comienzan a hacerle ***censurado***

Rin besa a Len,quien se separa molesto

Luka contenta besa a Gakupo y se separa sonrojado

Miku besa a Len y Rin se pone un poco celosa

Roxana besa a Julio

Flaky abraza a Flippy y Fliqpy muy contentos

**Roxana:** La ultima es de** Flower The Dark:**

**WHAAAA! TT-TT No puedo entrar a mi cuenta por mi celular! Como sea aqui dejo retos!  
1-Flaky dame un abrazo!  
2-Serenty porque devoras almas?  
3-Rose castra a Flippy  
4-Julio con que eres novio de mi amiga,eh?  
5-Roxana te kiero amiga!  
6-Chicos porque son TAN pero TAN pervertidos?  
7-Chicas bailen Popipo  
8-Meiko dejate violar por Luka!**

Aparece Lily y abraza a Flaky

**Serenty: **Porque castigo a todo ser vivo que haya cometido un error

Rose castra a Flippy y todos los hombres se cubren sus partes nobles

**Julio:**-Abrazando a Roxana-Claro que si!

**Roxana: **Aww yo igual te quiero! ^^

**Chicos: **ES LO QUE SOMOS,MUJER!

Todas las chicas bailan Popipo

Meiko es arrastrada por Luka hacia al cuarto y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **Es todo! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	18. HELLO BITCHES! D

HOLA! Hace tiempo que no he actualizado y eso que actualizo cada hora,jeje,bueno concentremos en el fic!

**Advertencia: Vocaloid y HTF no me pertenecen**

Disfruten del fic!

* * *

Comienza a escucharse la canción **Live For The Night-Krewella**

Aparece Roxana vestida con una musculosa negra,jeans azules y zapatillas converse y aparece Daiana con una campera gris calzas negras y zapatillas azules

Todos comienzan a aplaudir y todos los chicos chiflan como locos y silban a la vez

**Roxana: **Hola! Hace cuantos días que no he actualizado?-Le pregunta a Daiana-

**Daiana: **Ni idea,ademas no nos hemos cruzado en estos días

**Roxana: **Si es verdad

Aparecen Serenty y Rose

**Rose: **WOW ya pasaron días y días que no hemos actualizado,no?

**Roxana: **Es verdad!

**Rose: **Y Julio?

Roxana se dirige al Rincón Emo ,llorando y rodeada por un aura negra

**Rose: **Ahora que dije?! ;-;

**Daiana:**-Acercándose-Termino con el

**Rose: **QUE?!

**Daiana: **Esto fue así el otro día,se iba a juntar con el y resulta que se quedo congela y vio que estaba con otra chica

**Rose: **VOY A MATARLO!-Toma una espada,pero las dos la detienen- Oh!

**Daiana: **No importa y dijo también que ya valió la pena su relación

**Serenty:** Los hombres son tan torpes!

**Hombres:** OYE!-Ofendidos-

**Serenty: **¬¬

**Roxana:**-Saliendo del Rincón Emo y secándose las lagrimas-Bueno valió la pena y espero que te dure tu relación Daiana

**Daiana: **Esperemos

Aparece Cuddles

**Cuddles: **Oigan,no creen que deberíamos comenzar ya?

**Daiana: **Es verdad!

**Roxana: **Bueno-Tomando solo una carta-Bueno al parecer las únicas que comentaron son Ruki y Karin

**Daiana: **Bueno yo la quiero leer-Roxana le da la carta-Esta es de **Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E: **

**Karin: Maten a Splendid!  
Ruki: Maten a Flippy!  
Karin: -se pone traje de psicóloga y se dirige a Lammy- hablame de tus problemas, yo me vengaré de los que te hacen daño  
Ruki: Y por "yo" te refieres a mi, verdad?  
Karin: Sí  
Ruki: maldita -comienza a murmurar groserias en varios idiomas y saca una espada como la de Sephiroth- bueno Lammy explica quien te ha hecho daño y me vengare en el lugar de Karin  
Karin: Nutty! que te caigan muchos dulces encima y se te claven por todo el cuerpo  
Ruki: Giggles! PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA! ZORRAAAA! PERRAAAAAAA! quiero que te quemen viva, y a la vez te claven miles de navajas y te desmiembren lentamente  
Karin: A castrar a los chicos!  
Ruki: Yey! Menos a Nutty o Splendid o te mato -la apunta con la espada-  
Karin: Ok o.o Vocaloid Miku, Meiko, Len, Rin, Kaito y Luka bailen una cancion de k-pop... la de, Rocking de Teen Top! y quiero que describan que les pareció y si el baile fue díficil o sencillo!  
Ruki: Fliqpy mata salvajemente a Flaky y que Petunia limpie los restos y luego matala  
Karin: Roxana pintale las uñas a Flippy  
Ruki: Sniffles porque te es tan dificil comerte unas simples hormigas? yo las mato facilmente con mi mano  
Karin: Russell por que quisiste ser pirata?  
Ruki: Por que eres alergico a las zanahorias Cuddles?  
Karin: Toothy, porque eres morado?  
Ruki y Karin: Es todo, bye bye**

Todos miran a Splendid

**Splendid: **N-No se atrevan!

Todos se le abalanzan,comienzan a masacrarlo y unos perros y pájaros comen sus restos

Después miran a Flippy

**Flippy: **NO!-Sale corriendo-

Todos persiguen a Flippy,Fliqpy le corto la cabeza y todos comienzan a masacrarlo

**Roxana: **Pobre D:

***En un consultorio***

Lammy estaba en un sillón y aparece Karin ya vestida de psicóloga

**Karin: **A ver cuéntame de ti y de tus problemas

**Lammy:**-Poniéndose una mano en el pecho-Bueno,últimamente he tenido problemas,porque todos piensan que soy una "zorra"

**Karin: **Y quien te dice esas cosas?

**Lammy:** Pues,yo a Roxana no la quiero mencionar porque luego me va a matar si le hago eso,pero las que me llaman zorra son:

1-Giggles

2-Petunia

**Karin: **Bien hemos terminado

**Lammy: **Ok

Las dos se dan la mano y se van

***Aparece Lammy en el set de nuevo***

**Daiana: **Como te fue?

**Lammy: **Bien

**Daiana: **Ok continuemos

**Nutty: **Eh?

De la nada le caen dulces,algunos se le clavan en la cabeza y dos paletas le caen en los ojos matándolo y después revive temblando del miedo

**Roxana:**-Abrazando al pobre-Ya ya paso u,u

**Giggles********: **Con que **Zorra y Puta**,eh? Se creen lo suficientemente fuertes para llamarme de esa forma?-Sacandoles el dedo del medio-

**Ruki y Karin:**-Pegandoles un zape-CALLATE! Y HAZ EL PUTO RETO,OH SINO LO HAREMOS NOSOTRAS!

Giggles es atada en un poste de luz con alambres lastimandola,Serenity enciende fuego con su mano,Rose le clava 24 navajas en todo su cuerpo y unos lobos comienzan desembrarla

Todas las chicas castran a todos los chicos (Menos a Nutty y Splendid)

**Len: **Ok vamos a armar la coreografía

**Roxana: **Yo ire por la grabadora y ustedes quédense aquí!-Se va corriendo-

***Después de 24 horas***

Aparece Roxana con una grabadora y un montón de CD'S

**Miku: **Ya armamos la coreografía

**Roxana: **Bien, que tal si bailan** Super Girl de Super Junios?**

**Luka: **Buena idea!

**Roxana: **Ok!-Pone el CD en la grabadora-Ahora bailen!

**Daiana: **Esperen!-Sacando su celular-Yo quiero grabarlos! Ahora!

Todos comienzan a bailar** Super Girl-Super Junios **y después bailan la de** Rocking de Teen Pop**

**Luka:**-Agotada-Uff terminamos!

**Daiana: **La primera pregunta dice** ¿Que les pareció? **

**Kaito: **Bueno nos pareció muy bueno el baile

**Miku: **Y la música K-Pop si es buena

**Roxana: **Y la siguiente es** ¿Si la coreografía les pareció difícil o no?**

**Miku: **No era tan difícil

Fliqpy toma a Flaky le abre el estomago,luego le corta la cabeza,unos lobos comen su cuerpo y quedan sus restos

Petunia con asco comienza a limpiar sus restos y Fliqpy le corta la cabeza y la aplasta con su pie

**Roxana:** Ok-Tomando una caja de pinturas-Que color quieres?-Preguntándole a Flippy-

**Flippy: **Verde!

**Roxana: **Ok! ^^

Comienza a pintarle sus uñas

**Roxana: **Continúen!

**Sniffles: **A ti te parecen fácil y a mi solo me matan y me siento solo!-Se dirige al Rincon Emo-

**Russell: **Cuando era pequeño quería ser pirata y se hizo realidad!

**Cuddles: **No lo se,es que cuando como una zanahoria,siempre termino recordando que soy alérgico a las zanahorias-Dice triste-

**Toothy: **Es un color muy moderno

**Roxana: **Bien terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Rose: **Nos vemos la próxima

CHAO!

**-Se apagan las luces-**


	19. Gracias Marga!

**Hola! Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 20! Disfruten del fic!**

**Advertencia! HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen! **

**Disfruten del fic!**

* * *

Aparece Roxana montando una vaca voladora (XD),después aterriza y se despide de la vaca voladora

El publico comienza a aplaudir y a silbar como locos

**Roxana: **Hola! Como andan todos?

**Daiana: **Lo que paso recién,eso fue raro

**Roxana: **Bueno,es que de la emoción no pude evitar hacer eso y nada mas e_e

**Daiana: **Bueno ya que

**Roxana: **Ok! Comencemos! Esta es de** Marga16: **

**Soy Marga o.o (voz misteriosa)  
estoy asi como super feliz por la dedicacion! *_*  
mis reooooosssssssshhhh  
Flippy ven tendre compasión de ti... ve y recoge floores venenosas veremos que te pasa :B  
Fliqpy agarra una de tus armas blancas mas mortales que tengas y asesinate  
Flaky... tu solo quedate ahi sentada:3 aw adorable  
Petunia dime que harias si tu flor es explosiva, y no tenes tiempo de quitartela cuando explote?  
QUE EXPLOTE  
Giggles tu no resistirias un reto :B asi que solo quedate ahi de adorno y ya  
Y QUE CUDDLES LA VIOLE  
quien quiere comer un helado con migo:3 levante la manita quien quiere (o.o)/  
Listo eso es todo!- se monta en una vaca y vuela al paraiso de las vacas de colores-**

**Todos: **Ya lo sabemos! e_e

**Marga: **Que onda! ¬¬

**Roxana: **Jeje Marga me alegra que te haya gustado el fic ^^

Flippy recoge flores venenosas, comienza a darle comezón y se rasca muy fuerte

Flippy agarra de todas sus armas que tenia,encuentra un rifle y se vuela la cabeza

Flaky solo se queda sentada,y todos la miran tiernamente

**Petunia: **Mmm-Intenta quitarse la flor,pero no puede,explota y muere-

Giggles solo se queda como adorno (XD),Cuddles no resiste la arrastra al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Giggles

**Roxana: **Yo! o3o/

**Marga: **Ok! Entonces VAMOS!

Las dos se van en una vaca voladora con arcoiris (XD)

**Daiana: **Bueno la siguiente es de** Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E:**

** Ruki: Te lo dije! el baile Rocking de Teen Top es sencillo!  
Karin: Callate! tengo dos pies izquierdos -se va a la esquina emo-  
Ruki: Acaso les gusta Suju? QwQ me agradan mas! somos -sobre todo yo- ELF Ever Lasting Friends!  
Karin: A quien matamos?  
Ruki: Cualquiera que no sea Toothy, Nutty, Splendid o Fliqpy  
Karin: Ok, Giggles -ambas le muestran el dedo de en medio- puedo ir y decirtelo en tu cara pinche vieja puta de mierda  
Ruki: Me honras Karin TTwTT por eso Giggles -la señala- que te maten Jeff The Killer, Slenderman y Eyeless Jack! mis creepys favoritos c: los adoro! sobre todo Eyeless Jack  
Karin: Lammy! Ruki ira a matar a Giggles y Petunia porque te tratan mal  
Ruki: Flippy, quiero que tu... admitas que eres GAY! y despues te mate Fliqpy  
Karin: Cuddles, que aparezca una zanahoria de 20 metros y que te la tengas que comer  
Ruki: Petunia quiero que vayas y limpies la casa de los perros de Karin, esta hecha un mugrero  
Karin: Disco Bear, quiero que te torturen: Fliqpy, Roxanna y Ruki  
Ruki: Por que siempre me metes en tus asuntos?!  
Karin: Es divertido, por que no te desquitas diciendole algo a Giggles?  
Ruki: Ok, Giggles eres como los tubos del metro -mexico- te dejas tocar por solo tres pesos -mexicanos-  
Karin: Miku! Te amo! Y me alegra que te guste el K-Pop, por eso... te regalo una montaña de puerros  
Ruki: -vestida con una larga holgada camisa morada y unos pantalones negros- es cierto, el morado es un color muy moderno, ademas que es color de las Angels! Viva Teen Top!  
Karin: Es todo, no tenemos ninguna pregunta  
PD: Sniffles, eres un idiota al no poder matar simples hormigas -te queremos-**

**Giggles: **Quisiera que al menos lo intentaras LOSER!-Sacandole el dedo del medio-

**Ruki:**-También sacandole el dedo del medio- PUTA! P-U-T-A

**Giggles: **PUTA DE MIERDA! VA A SER TU MADRE!

**Daiana: **Esto se va a poner feo |||_|||-Decía temblando-

Aparecen Jeff The Killer,Slenderman y Eyeless Jack (En serio,me alegra que de verlos a los tres! /^o^/)

**Jeff: **Donde esta la puta!-Sacando su cuchillo-

**Slenderman: **En serio donde esta la verdadera puta!

**Jack: **Vamos a sacarle los intestinos y aplastaremos su cabeza de ultima

Aparece Rose

**Rose: **AHI ESTA!

**Giggles: **ROSE PUTA!-Sale corriendo-

Los tres comienzan a perseguirla,Slenderman la atrapo con uno de sus tentáculos,Jeff le corto la cabeza y le abre el pecho y Jack comienza a sacarle de todo hasta los intestinos y después Jeff le aplasto la cabeza

**Rose: **Gracias por venir chicos!

**Los tres: **CHAO!-Se van-

Aparece Roxana

**Roxana: **De que me perdí?-Nota los restos de Giggles- Asco!-Tira el helado y se va a vomitar-

**Rose:** Le hubiéramos tapado los ojos

**Daiana: **Es verdad u,u

Aparece Ruki con una moto sierra

**Ruki: **Donde están las perras!

Todos señalan a Giggles y Petunia

**Giggles y Petunia: **N-NO!-Salen corriendo-

Ruki las persigue y las parte en cinco partes

**Flippy: **ESO ES UNA MIERDA DE MENTIRA YO NO SOY GAY!

**Ruki:**-Susurrando-Gay

**Fliqpy: **DICES MAS MENTIRAS QUE PARECES MARICON!-Con una moto sierra lo parte en cinco partes

Aparece una zanahoria de 20 metros,Cuddles intenta comerlo y muere asfixiado

**Petunia: **Ok-Desaparece y aparece temblando-Su casa fue un desastre!

Fliqpy,Roxana y Ruki quedan mirando a Disco Bear

**D.B: **No quiero morir!

**Los tres:** MORIRÁS HOY!

Comienzan a masacrarlo,sus restos quedan en el suelo y vienen lobos y lo comen enseguida

**Giggles: **NO ME DIGAS!

**Miku: **Gracias!-Un millón de puerros caen sobre ella-PUERROS!-Comienza a comer uno-

**Toohty: **TENIA RAZÓN!

**Roxana: **Bien terminamos por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!

**-Roxana se va con una vaca voladora (XD)-**


	20. Yo de mi no se me ocurre nada XD

Hola! Aquí dejo la segunda temporada! Espero que les guste!

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen**

* * *

En una dimensión algo desconocido se hallaba a una joven de cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros.

**?: **Bien entonces por fin tenemos que secuestrar a varias personas.

?: Oye Rose,no crees que estas exagerando

?: Bueno creo que tienes razón

?: Ok...

**?: **Estas lista?-Pregunto la chica-.

**?: **Si...-Dijo otra chica-.

**?:** Bien entonces vamos!

Las dos desparecen del lugar.

***Por otro lado***

En el mismo lugar, hay varias personas despiertan de tener un horrible sueño.

**Cuddles: **Otra vez aquí?

**Giggles: **Creí que iba a ser el final de esto!

Luego comenzaron a mirar a Fliqpy,corrieron y gritaron

**Fliqpy: **Eso corran!-Sacando su cuchillo-

En ese momento aparece una chica castaña,vestida con un vestido negro y su cabello fue recogido por una gran cola de caballo

**?: **Oigan! Podrían dejar de gritar

Todos dejaron de correr y miraron a la desconocida

**Giggles: **Quien eres?

**?: **Me alegra que preguntes,soy Rose,la alter-ego de Roxana

Todos se quedaron en shock cuando dijo eso

**Fliqpy: **Un minuto,la desquiciada no esta aquí!

**Rose:**-Rodando los ojos-Ahora te das cuenta? Bueno,yo seré su reemplazo

**Petunia:** Y por que ella no esta?

**Rose: **Quiso pasar una temporada con su novio

**Giggles: **Ahora que hacemos?

**Rose: **Hagan lo que quieran,yo ahora vuelvo

Rose se desvanece en el lugar hacia el portal

Todos jugaban "Verdad o Reto",excepto Petunia,quien miraba horrorizada el piso

**Petunia************************************************************************************: **No puedo creer que ella no haya metido en esto!

**Giggles************************************************************************************: **Yo pensaba que nos iba a dejar en paz

**Flippy************************************************************************************: **Ahora una vez mas tengo que soportar a este idiota!

**************************************************************************************Fliqpy************************************************************************************: **A quien le dices idiota!

Ambos comienzan a pelear y terminan con un montón de heridas en todo el cuerpo

**Fliqpy************************************************************************************:** Cuando pueda salir en este lugar de porquería,voy a matar a la desquiciada!

**Cuddles************************************************************************************: **No podrás!

**************************************************************************************Fliqpy************************************************************************************: **Acaso me estas diciendo que soy un debilucho?

**Giggles************************************************************************************: **Lo que esta tratando de decir que no vas a poder matarla por que ella es demonio,por lo tanto no puede morir

**Fliqpy************************************************************************************: **Mierda!

**Lifty************************************************************************************: **Si ella no fuera demonio,la mataríamos fácilmente!

**************************************************************************************Flippy************************************************************************************:** Creo que tienes razón

De nuevo aparece Rose

**Giggles************************************************************************************: **A donde habías ido?

**************************************************************************************Rose************************************************************************************: **Fui castigar a varias personas que molestaban a Roxana junto con mi amiga Serenty

Todos se aterraron al escuchar eso

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Rose************************************************************************************: **Em si es verdad yo cuando aparezco junto con Serenty castigamos a cualquier persona que nos rodea

**Petunia************************************************************************************: **Quien es Serenty?

**************************************************************************************Rose************************************************************************************: **La alter-ego de Daiana

En ese momento aparece Serenty vestida con un vestido negro con el pelo suelto

**Serenty************************************************************************************: **Hola! Seré el reemplazo de Daiana,por ahora

**Todos************************************************************************************: **LOL

**************************************************************************************Serenty************************************************************************************: **Es la ultima vez que veo una persona que trate de violar a Daiana,por que si eso llega a pasar de nuevo me haré un abrigo con su piel-Dice de forma escalofriante-

Todos se aterran al oir eso

**Serenty************************************************************************************: **No me refería a ustedes,me refería a los pervertidos e,e

Todos suspiran de alivio

**Rose************************************************************************************: **Tienes razón,como sea dejen reviews!

**Serenty************************************************************************************: **Nos vemos la próxima!

CHAO

* * *

Hola bueno aquí dejo una lista sobre los personajes:

**HTF: Todos**

**Rose: Ella es mi alter-ego,que desconozco mucho sobre ella,espero que se lleven bueno con ella ^^**

**Serenty************************************************************************************: Es el alter-ego de Daiana,también quiero que se lleven bien con ella ^^**

**Bueno dejen reviews!**

**PD: Si quieren saber mas sobre Rose,lean mi fic sobre mi y ella**

**Nos vemos la próxima!**

**CHAO! **


	21. Una vez mas! XD

**Bueno gracias por los ánimos! Jeje bueno continuemos con el fic!**

**Disfruten! Y los HTF y Vocaloids no me pertenecen!**

**El fic!**

* * *

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción** Rain Over Me-Marc Anthony ft Pitbull**

**Roxana: **Hola! Hoy vine con todos los ánimos!

**Daiana: **Bien comencemos!

**Roxana:** Esta es de** Marga16:**

**Marga o.o  
acabo de enterarme de lo de julio, lociento Roxana:(  
RETOOOOS:  
Giggles ahora tu violate a Cuddles  
Petunia que tengas miles de flores explosivas en tu cuerpo :B  
Flaky... tu aun quedate ahi  
Flippy toma una flor no creo que se convierta en vaca xD  
QUE SE CONVIERTA EN UNA VACAAAA  
Fliqpy bota todas tus armas ;3  
Lammy dejarias que pikles te ame?  
eso es todo siempre son cortitos eso es malo u.u pero tratare de dejar mas largos lel  
verdad que lo de la vaca es graciosa xD!?  
eso es todo - se monta en la vaca pero se cae, se vuele a montar y se va volando-**

**Roxana: **Esta bien valió la pena,jeje ^^

Giggles arrastra a Cuddles al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

Flaky solo se queda en su asiento

**Flaky: **Ok

Flippy al tomar la flor,se convierte en una vaca (XD)

Petunia tiene flores por todas partes,a la vez explotan y muere

Fliqpy bota todas sus armas y infla los cachetes

**Lammy: **PUAJ! Ni hablar!

**Mr Pickles: **D:

**Roxana: **JAJAJA! Si muy graciosa! (XD)

**Daiana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy!

**Rose: **Dejen reviews!

**Roxana: **Nos vemos la proxima!

CHAO


	22. Waa! No se me ocurre nada!

**Aquí vamos con el capitulo 23!**

**Advertencia HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen!**

* * *

Aparece Roxana vestida de bruja

El publico comienza a aplaudir

**Daiana: **Acaso no era que Halloween faltaba un montón?

**Roxana: **Lo se pero no pude evitarlo!

**Rose: **Eso se le nota

**Serenty: **Y mucho!

**Roxana: **Tengo una idea! Que tal si hacemos un especial de Halloween?

**Daiana: **Ok!

**Rose: **Lo haremos cuando sea Halloween

**Serenty: **Sera divertido!

**Giggles: **No creen que deberíamos comenzar?

**Rose: **La puta tiene razón

**Giggles: **QUE NO SOY PUTA!

**Rose:** Lo eres y punto final!

**Giggles: **GRRR!

**Roxana: **Como sea,ya comencemos

**Daiana: **Yo quiero leerla-Roxana le da la carta-Esta es de** Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E: **

**Ruki: Feliz Halloween!  
Karin: Pero todavía falta  
Ruki: Feliz Halloween o te jodes!  
Karin: Feliz Halloween!  
Ruki: Retos escalofriantes  
Karin: Petunia, te queremos pero... que te coman varias serpientes -que de preferencia sean cobras y mambas negras-  
Ruki: Toothy, lo siento, me encantas pero... que aparezca un oso gigante y te coma vivo!  
Karin: Giggles! Bruja bruja eres bruja! estas condenada a ser quemada!  
Ruki: Y que no mueras para que todo el tiempo sientas el dolor y sufras por el calor del fuego :D es tan lindo ver a gente sufrir  
Karin: Sadica -susurra-  
Ruki: Flippy! -aparece de la nada- Admite que eres gay y te dejare en paz, pero antes que Splendid te mate :D  
Karin: Truffles! Esta Truffles ahí? Donde esta? Acaso no lo quieren? D: Que muestre señales de vida, nadie le pone retos, yo lo reto a que... sea atacado por un tiburon  
Ruki: Flaky, que seas comida por miles de pollitos carnívoros como los que una vez se comieron a Lumpy  
Karin: Nutty, eres tan lindo, inocente, que quiero pervertirte  
Ruki: Atrás mujer! No dejaré que perviertas a Nutty  
Karin: Que todos los de HTF mueran quemados  
Ruki: Los de vocaloid que los traten como en la cancion de kagome kagome y before dark wood circus  
Karin: El morado en serio esta de moda?  
Ruki: Giggles por que eres rosa? odio el rosa es repugnante, es como esparcir alegría en exageración por donde pases que llega a hartar, que le quiten el color a Giggles y la desmembren  
Karin: Cuddles, te gusta abrazar a la gente? Me das un abrazo?  
Ruki: Si fueran estudiantes de Hogwarts, a que casa pertenecería cada uno? Slytherin, Griffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw  
Karin: Es todo  
PD: Sniffles, te regalamos unas hormigas empaquetadas para que las puedas comer, no te aseguramos que vengan muertas :D**

Petunia es rodeada por un montón de serpientes y a la vez es devorada por todos de ellos

Aparece un oso gigante toma a Toothy y comienza a despedazarlo

Giggles tenia el cuerpo lleno de combustible y todos le echan fuego y explota una lluvia de sus órganos

**Flippy: **OK! SI LO SOY! CONTENTAS?

Después Flippy es asesinado por Splendid,al clavarle unas cuantas navajas y Flippy revive molesto

Truffles es atacado por un tiburón y es devorado

Flaky es comida por un millón de pollitos carnívoros y sus restos quedan en el suelo pero los comen a la vez

Todos los HTF mueren quemados de la misma manera con Giggles

Después reviven y los Vocaloids los tratan bien como en la canción **Kagome Kagome y Before Dark Wood Circus**

**Giggles: **Es un color TAMBIÉN moderno,celosa?

**Ruki,Karin y Rose: **CofocofZorracofCof

Después Giggles es desembrada por todos y Fliqpy quemo su cuerpo con un lanza llamas

**Cuddles: **Claro :3

Aparece Karin,abraza a Cuddles y se va contenta

**Todos: **Slytherin

A Sniffles le aparece un paquete y come todas la hormigas que había adentro

**Sniffles: **Gracias!

**Roxana: **Terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Rose: **Nos vemos las próxima!

CHAO!


	23. Gracias por el animo!

**Aquí vamos con el capitulo 23!**

**Advertencia HTF y Vocaloid no me pertenecen!**

* * *

Aparece Roxana vestida de bruja

El publico comienza a aplaudir

**Daiana: **Acaso no era que Halloween faltaba un montón?

**Roxana: **Lo se pero no pude evitarlo!

**Rose: **Eso se le nota

**Serenty: **Y mucho!

**Roxana: **Tengo una idea! Que tal si hacemos un especial de Halloween?

**Daiana: **Ok!

**Rose: **Lo haremos cuando sea Halloween

**Serenty: **Sera divertido!

**Giggles: **No creen que deberíamos comenzar?

**Rose: **La puta tiene razón

**Giggles: **QUE NO SOY PUTA!

**Rose:** Lo eres y punto final!

**Giggles: **GRRR!

**Roxana: **Como sea,ya comencemos

**Daiana: **Yo quiero leerla-Roxana le da la carta-Esta es de** Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E: **

**Ruki: Feliz Halloween!  
Karin: Pero todavía falta  
Ruki: Feliz Halloween o te jodes!  
Karin: Feliz Halloween!  
Ruki: Retos escalofriantes  
Karin: Petunia, te queremos pero... que te coman varias serpientes -que de preferencia sean cobras y mambas negras-  
Ruki: Toothy, lo siento, me encantas pero... que aparezca un oso gigante y te coma vivo!  
Karin: Giggles! Bruja bruja eres bruja! estas condenada a ser quemada!  
Ruki: Y que no mueras para que todo el tiempo sientas el dolor y sufras por el calor del fuego :D es tan lindo ver a gente sufrir  
Karin: Sadica -susurra-  
Ruki: Flippy! -aparece de la nada- Admite que eres gay y te dejare en paz, pero antes que Splendid te mate :D  
Karin: Truffles! Esta Truffles ahí? Donde esta? Acaso no lo quieren? D: Que muestre señales de vida, nadie le pone retos, yo lo reto a que... sea atacado por un tiburon  
Ruki: Flaky, que seas comida por miles de pollitos carnívoros como los que una vez se comieron a Lumpy  
Karin: Nutty, eres tan lindo, inocente, que quiero pervertirte  
Ruki: Atrás mujer! No dejaré que perviertas a Nutty  
Karin: Que todos los de HTF mueran quemados  
Ruki: Los de vocaloid que los traten como en la cancion de kagome kagome y before dark wood circus  
Karin: El morado en serio esta de moda?  
Ruki: Giggles por que eres rosa? odio el rosa es repugnante, es como esparcir alegría en exageración por donde pases que llega a hartar, que le quiten el color a Giggles y la desmembren  
Karin: Cuddles, te gusta abrazar a la gente? Me das un abrazo?  
Ruki: Si fueran estudiantes de Hogwarts, a que casa pertenecería cada uno? Slytherin, Griffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw  
Karin: Es todo  
PD: Sniffles, te regalamos unas hormigas empaquetadas para que las puedas comer, no te aseguramos que vengan muertas :D**

Petunia es rodeada por un montón de serpientes y a la vez es devorada por todos de ellos

Aparece un oso gigante toma a Toothy y comienza a despedazarlo

Giggles tenia el cuerpo lleno de combustible y todos le echan fuego y explota una lluvia de sus órganos

**Flippy: **OK! SI LO SOY! CONTENTAS?

Después Flippy es asesinado por Splendid,al clavarle unas cuantas navajas y Flippy revive molesto

Truffles es atacado por un tiburón y es devorado

Flaky es comida por un millón de pollitos carnívoros y sus restos quedan en el suelo pero los comen a la vez

Todos los HTF mueren quemados de la misma manera con Giggles

Después reviven y los Vocaloids los tratan bien como en la canción **Kagome Kagome y Before Dark Wood Circus**

**Giggles: **Es un color TAMBIÉN moderno,celosa?

**Ruki,Karin y Rose: **CofocofZorracofCof

Después Giggles es desembrada por todos y Fliqpy quemo su cuerpo con un lanza llamas

**Cuddles: **Claro :3

Aparece Karin,abraza a Cuddles y se va contenta

**Todos: **Slytherin

A Sniffles le aparece un paquete y come todas la hormigas que había adentro

**Sniffles: **Gracias!

**Roxana: **Terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Rose: **Nos vemos las próxima!

CHAO!


	24. WOW!

**Hola! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 25!**

**HTF y Vocaloid ni me pertenecen!**

**Disfuten del fic!**

* * *

Aparece Roxana y Daiana charlando.

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Roxana:** Bien entonces quedaremos asi.

**Daiana: **Si.

Aparece Rose con un montón de marcas en el cuello

**Roxana: **Rose! Que te paso?

**Rose: **Llego mi novio y me beso en el cuello.

**Serenty: **Si se llega a convertir en un pervertido lo mato.

**Daiana:** Te teñiste el pelo?

**Rose:** Si,pensaba que el negro me quedaría bien.

Aparece Giggles

**Giggles:** No creen que deberíamos comenzar ahora?

**Roxana: **Tienes razón!

**Daiana: **Bien entonces comencemos!

**Serenty:** Esta es de** Flower The Dark:**

**Hola! Hace tiempo que no he dejado un review! Aquí dejo retos:  
1)- Todos maten a Fliqpy!  
2)-Después que todos los chicos besen a los 1D!  
3)- Petunia canta una canción!  
4)- Tu tambien Giggles!  
5)- Quien de ustedes ve South Park?  
6)- Roxana que le paso a tu novio?  
7)- Daiana tienes novio?  
8)- Hey,que todos maten a Splendid!  
9)- Flaky porque te gusta Flippy?  
10)- Roxana te sientes comoda con Fliqpy separado de Flippy?  
11)- Daiana que edad tienes?  
12)- Roxana tambien que edad tienes?  
13)- Fliqpy puto!  
14)- Splendon't eres el mejor!  
15)- Splendid por que eres tan idiota?  
16)- HTF son tan idiotas por no recordar sus muertes,no?  
17)- Vocaloid! Canten Kagome Kagome!**

Todos miran a Fliqpy.

**Fliqpy: **Si se atreven a tocarme...LOS MATO!

Todos se abalanzan y comienzan a masacrarlo.

Todos los chicos besan a los de 1D y se van al baño a vomitar.

**Petunia:** Ok!

Petunia comienza a cantar **Only Girl de Rihanna.**

Giggles comienza a cantar **One Minute de Krewella.**

**Roxana y Daiana:** Nosotras! 0o0/

**Roxana: **Yo una vez iba ir a verlo,pero me encuentro con que sale con otra y por eso terminamos.

**Daiana: **Si.

Todos miran a Splendid y después comienzan a desembrarlo y sacarle lo que podían.

**Flaky: **Por que es mu lindo y tierno.

**Flippy:**-Se sonroja-.

**Roxana:**-Mira con mucho odio a Fliqpy-Para nada!

**Daiana: **13.

**Roxana: **13.

**Fliqpy:**-Le saca el dedo del medio-.

**Splendid:**-Ofendido-Como que idiota?!

**HTF:**-Ofendidos-OYE!

Los Vocaloids comienzan a cantar **Kagome Kagome.**

**Rose:** La ultima es de **YoUr FrIeNdS:**

**Hola! Perdon por no comentar a los retos!  
1)- Rose mata a Giggles!  
2)- Serenty que chico de HTF o Vocaloid te gusta?  
3)- Daiana tu y Roxana desde cuando son amigas?  
4)- Roxana me entere lo de tu novio,quieres tomar un helado conmigo?  
5)- Chicas,que genero de musica les gusta?  
6)- Flaky haz un Strip-Dance  
7)- Chicas YURI NOW!  
8)- Chicos YAOI NOW!  
9)- Fliqpy porque eres TAN pervertido?**

**Rose: **Con gusto!

Toma una moto sierra y parte en 6 partes a Giggles.

**Rose:** Toma eso perra!

**Serenty:**-Mirando a los chicos-Ninguno!

**Chicos:**-Se deprimen-.

**Roxana y Daiana: **De 3º

**Roxana: **Claro! :3

Se desvanece en un portal.

**Chicas: **K-Pop,Electro-House y Dubstep.

Flaky nota que lleva puesta una camisa roja y una falda negra corta.

**Flaky: **Ok...

Comienza a hacer el Strip-Dance y mira a todos con derrames nasales.

Todas las chicas comienzan a besarse y los hombres sufren de un cierto sangrado nasal masivo.

Todos los chicos comienzan a besarse y las chicas sufren también de un sangrado nasal masivo.

**Fliqpy: **Es lo que soy!-Se dirige hacia Daiana,comienza tocarle el trasero.

**Daiana:**-Se pone roja de rabia y le pega un puñetazo-.

**Fliqpy:** Ow...

**Serenty:** Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	25. Lennox,el pervertido al extremo!

**Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 26!**

**Disfruten del capitulo!**

**Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

Aparece un chico pelinegro con las puntas rojas vestido con un buzo rojo oscuro,pantalones jeans color azul oscuro y zapatillas converse color rojo.

**Daiana: **Lennox!-Lo abraza-.

**Lennox: **Hace tiempo que no las veía-Mira a Roxana-Me entere lo de tu novio,es una lastima que te haya dejado.

**Roxana:**-Rodando los ojos-Si y ademas el y yo terminamos hace diez días.

**Daiana: **Uff! Estoy algo cansada.

Aparece Rose y Serenty.

**Rose: **Que hace el pervertido aquí?!

**Lennox: **Solamente quise vine aquí y que no soy pervertido!

**Rose:** Lo eres y punto final!

**Roxana:** Podemos comenzar? e.e

**Daiana: **Es verdad!

**Serenty:** Bueno quien lee la primera?

**Lennox: **Yo!-Toma la carta-Esta es de** Marga16:**

***aparece marga con una vaca a su lado*  
señor vaca? Que hace usted con mi dulce?  
muuuuu  
que no es mia?!  
Muuuuu  
QUE ME ESTA QUERIENDO DECIR SEÑOR VACA!? Que ese no es un dulce?!  
holii:3 aqui voy con los retooos! Roxana y Daina hangan el baile de el pollito piooo  
Fliqpy tengo tu navaja y creeme Nova y yo no dejaremos que no las quites SUFREE  
Flaky mmmmmm sigue ahi sentada  
Petunia te gustan las flores explosivas? TOOOMAAA UN CAMION LLENO DE ELLAS!  
Cuddles como estubo la violacion?  
Lammy como pudistes?! Pobre pikles  
toma pikles un helado  
Roxana y Daina TOMEN UN HELADO GRAANDE Y VACAS PARA TODOS!  
-montandose en una vaca y volando hasta el infinito y mas alla-**

**Roxana y Daiana:** Ok!

Las dos comienzan a bailar.

**Fliqpy: **Maldita hija de puta!

**Flippy:**-Se ríe en voz baja-.

**Flaky:**-Se queda tranquila-Ok.

Petunia con temor se lanza a un camión lleno de flores explosivas,todas explotan y muere.

**Cuddles:**-Se queda traumado-B-Bien.

**Lammy: **Hago como se me pega la gana.

**Mr Pickles:**-Se deprime y recibe el helado-Gracias! TTuTT

Una montaña de helado cae sobre Daiana y Roxana.

**Daiana y Roxana: **Gracias!

Un montón de vacas caen sobre todos.

**Todos: **Gracias!

**Rose: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Serenty: **Nos vemos la proxima!

CHAO!


	26. Lluvia de Hamburguesas!

**Hola aquí dejo el capitulo 27!**

**Disfruten del fic!**

* * *

Aparecen Lennox discutiendo con Rose.

**Rose: **LO ERES Y PUNTO FINAL!

**Lennox:** QUE NO!

Aparece Roxana comiendo un taco.

**Roxana: **Y ahora de que discuten?

**Flippy: **Es que Rose llamo "Pervertido" a Lennox y el le dice que no lo es.

**Roxana: ¬¬**

**Daiana:** Y igual deberíamos comenzar ya!

**Roxana:** Es verdad.

**Serenty: **Bien! Entonces esta vez voy leer yo!

Serenty toma la primera carta.

**Serenty: **Esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Lennox, creo que ya te conocía... ah, si , como olvidarlo, tus retos en mi anterior CS, épicos, yo creo que ni Gabo podría ser mas pervertido, en fin...  
Bueno antes que nada al no haber dejado retos antes debo de poner o muchos retos o buenos retos, pero eso ya lo decidiré luego, vamos a darle caña  
Mr Pickles: El helado arregla las decepciones amorosas? deberé de comer un poco, ah, no puedo, es invierno, bueno tu reto sera besar a Lammy  
Lammy: Muy mal, creo que mereces un castigo, que Flippy y Fliqpy te cuelguen de un poste y que te golpeen como piñata, TODOS  
Madre mía, hay vacas por doquier, en fin, Fliqpy, haz hamburguesas con ellas, las necesito para una fiesta  
Flaky: Bueno, la consentida debe morir, lo siento, son cosas de la vida, emmm-mira a todos- Ah si tu-le da un cuchillo a Flippy- Asesinala o que ella-señala a Lammy- Te viole, tu decides  
Todos tengan una cena de hamburguesas de mi parte (Creo que Marga se enojara por que mataron a sus vacas, ah si que...yo me voy)  
Adiós!**

**Mr Pickles: **Eso me ayuda cuando Lammy no me ama.

**Lammy: **Que marica e_e

Luego nota que esta amarrada a un poste.

**Lammy: **Mierda!

Todos comienzan a golpearla hasta que ella muere.

**Fliqpy:** Lo haré con mucho gusto!

Toma a todas la vacas que encontraba y se dirige a la cocina.

**Flippy: **O-Ok-Toma a Flaky por el cuello-Perdoname..-La degolla-.

Todos comienzan a comer hamburguesas.

**Roxana:**-Comiendo una hamburguesa-Terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	27. Pobre de mi!

**Aquí vamos con el capitulo 28!**

**Nada me pertenece!**

* * *

Aparece Roxana.

Roxana: Bueno a revivir las vacas!

Chasquea los dedos y las vacas regresan

**Vaca: MUUUUU!**

**Roxana: **Kawaii!-Abrazándolo-.

**Daiana: **Bien comencemos!

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Marga16:**

**MATAREEE A SABLEEEE!  
miiis vacaaas! -abrazando a señor vaca-  
HARÉ UNA HAMBURGUESA CON EL!  
DX en fin mis retos!  
como no puedo traer a Sable aquí para hacerlo hamburguesa... no importa me vengare luego -.-  
Fliqpy mata a ...mata a Lammy  
Flaky toma un pastel por lo sucedido D:  
Roxana como pudiste D;!?  
Fliqpy TE MATAREEE DESGRACIADOOOOO-va y lo agarra por el cuello- no te preocupes solo se paralizar, noquear y dañar tu cuerpo!-destrosalndolo- o y se me olvidaba te reto a no hacerme nada limón andante!  
ESO ES TODO .-.-:( no soy agresiva- u.u lo ciento -mandandoles chocolates y helados y abracitos-  
byeeee :3**

**Fliqpy: **Lo haré con mucho gusto!

Con una moto sierra mata a Lammy en cinco partes y quema su cuerpo.

Flaky recibe el pastel.

**Flaky: **Gracias!

Entra Marga.

**Marga: **Roxana como...-Se queda congelada al ver las vacas-Como los...

**Roxana: **Sabia que ibas a reaccionar de esa forma y por eso para que no te enfades,los regrese.

**Marga:** Aww...gracias!

**Fliqpy: **Maldita hija de...-Marga lo golpea-.

**Marga: **A callar!

Todos reciben chocolates.

**Todos: **Gracias!

**Daiana:**-Comiendo un chocolate-Esta es de** Mari:**

**Ola como están ehh  
Lennox porque dicen que eres un pervertido?  
Mr Pickles en verdad lo lamento si quieres un abrazo te lo doy con gusto!  
The mole te gusta alguien?  
Flaky porque eres tan miedosa?  
Alguno de ustedes escucha a La 5A estación?  
Petunia porque te gusta tanto la limpieza?  
Mime me das tu autógrafo!  
Plipqy me podrías decirme como masacrar a mi hermano y no dejar pruebas  
Bueno BYE!**

**Lennox: **Por que una vez jodía con Roxana,le toque el trasero y mas tarde ella me dio una bofetada.

**Roxana: **Y es por eso que es pervertido ¬/¬

Aparece Mari y abraza a Mr Pickles y se pone contento.

**The Mole:**-Triste-No..

**Flaky:** Es que me pongo nerviosa.

**Daiana,Roxana,Flaky y Flippy: **o_o/

**Petunia: **Porque me gusta que este todo ordenado

**Fliqpy: **Primero le cortas las piernas, después ábrele el estomagó, sácale todo y después quema su cuerpo.

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	28. Valió la pena!

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **Play Hard-Krewella.**

**Roxana: **Hola! Bueno comencemos esta es de...

**Daiana: Sable 343:**

**LOOOOOOOL! Jajajajajajajaja, que trolleada, en serio que los días que estoy feliz son los que mejor me la paso jajajajaja Marga jajajajajaja LAS POBRES VACAS! jajajajaja creo creo que se vengara de mi en mi CS, pero valió la pena! jajajajajajajajaja (no se de que me rió, ella hará hamburguesas conmigo)  
Lennox: Bueno Lennox, tu reto sera...intentar tocar a Flaky (Ojo: Trata de que no te vea Flippy)  
Fliqpy: Bueno, por las vacas muy bien, te doy esta ametralleta de oro puro  
Shifty y Lifty: NO INTENTEN ROBAR LA AMETRALLETA  
Flaky: Que música escuchas?  
Todos: Que opinan acerca de que un alien los violo mientras escuchaban esta pregunta?  
Bueno, ADIOS!**

**Lennox:**-Sonrisa pervertida-Claro...

Intenta tocar a Flaky,pero ella pega un grito,Flippy y Fliqpy lo miran y lo persiguen.

**Lennox:** Valió la pena!

**Fliqpy:**-Recibe la ametralleta-Gracias ;D

**Lifty y Shifty: **:T

**Flaky:**-Acomodándose el cabello de tanto correr-Em Pop y J-Pop.

**Todos: **Eh?! No te entendimos.

**Roxana: **Bien terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	29. Una vez mas!

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **On My Level-Wiz Khalifia.**

**Roxana:** Hola! Como andan todos!

**Daiana: **Bien comencemos!

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Mari:**

**THE MOLE LO SIENTO POR PREGUNTAR DE VERDAD LO SIENTO POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!**

**The Mole: **No importa hiciste bien en preguntármelo.

**Daiana,Roxana,Flaky y Flippy porque pusieron esas caras?**

**Daiana y Roxana: **Nos sorprendimos por la pregunta.

**Flaky y Flippy:** Si..

**Flipqy me ayudas a hacer barbacoa a mi hermano Martin?**

**Fliqpy: **Mucho gusto!

Desaparece y regresa bañado en sangre

**Fliqpy: **El idiota grito un montón.

**Roxana: **Que idiota...

**Fliqpy: **Que dijiste?

**Roxana: **Idiota...

**Fliqpy: **Pero soy tu idiota...-Sonrisa pervertida-.

**Daiana: **Ya veo que ustedes van a ser una buena pareja!

**Rose: **Es verdad..

**Roxana:**-Roja-Sin comentarios...

**Lammy te odio con toda mi alma y por eso quiero que Flipqy y yo te matemos el con un cuchillo y yo con tijeras**

Aparece Mari y junto con Fliqpy matan a Lammy y quedan sus restos en el suelo.

**Mime porque no me diste tu autógrafo acaso te caigo tan mal (con lagrimas en los ojos)**

Mime intenta decirle algo pero no le sale

**Roxana: **Creo que intenta decir que se olvido de dártelo y ahora te lo íbamos a enviar.

Se lo envía.

**Mr. Pickles me alegra que te haya gustado el abrazo si quieres otro me avisas**

**Mr Pickles: **Gracias!

**Lennox no me digas que eres igual de pervertido que el inbecil Splendid**

**Splendid: **De donde sacan que soy pervertido?

**Lennox: **Bueno soy TAN pervertido pero cuando estoy con Roxana o con cualquiera ahi si que soy pervertido.

**Daiana: **Terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	30. Pervertidos!

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **One Minute-Krewella.**

El publico comienza a aplaudir

**Roxana:** Bueno hoy recibimos 3 mensajes!

**Daiana: **El primero es de** LOL85:**

**Hola! Bueno aquí dejo MAS TORTURA!  
1- Flaky besa a Flippy y Fliqpy!**

Flaky besa a Flippy y a Fliqpy,quienes al separarse se sonrojan.

**2- Fliqpy déjate violar por Rose!**

**Rose: **Ok...

Arrastra a Fliqpy al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

**3- Serenty superaste tu odio hacia los pervertidos?**

**Serenty: **Si!

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta.

**Daiana,Rose y Roxana: **W...T...F

**4- Mime enséñame mímica!**

Mime se desvanece en un portal y regresa algo cansado.

**5- Petunia limpia mi cuarto!**

Petunia toma todo lo que necesita,se desvanece en un portal y regresa sudada.

**6- Lammy eres una perra?**

**Lammy: **No lo soy!

**7- Giggles eres puta?**

**Giggles:** No!

**8- Flaky que se siente saber estar rodead por una masa de pervertidos?**

**Chicos: **Oye!

**Flaky:** Incomoda..

**9- Splendon't viola a Flaky!**

**Flaky: **Q-Que?!

Splendon't la arrastra a al habitación y se escuchan gemidos.

**Flippy y Fliqpy:** Lo mataremos!

**10- Serenty besa a Splendid!**

Serenty sonrojada besa a Splendid,quien se separa sonrojado.

**11- Lennox por que eres pervertido?**

**Lennox: **Pero que me gusta estar con las chicas y hacerlas mías.

Las chicas se ponen rojas.

Los chicos lo miran amenazante.

**12- Flaky dame tu autógrafo!**

Flaky firma en un papel y se lo envia.

**13- Daiana te gusta el Yaoi?**

**Daiana: **Un poco...

**14- Roxana y Lennox besense!**

Roxana con asco besa a Lennox y se va a lavar la boca.

**Lennox: **No fue para tanto...

**15- Lumpy muérete!**

Lumpy con un moto sierra se corta las piernas y después la cabeza.

**16- Daiana besa a Fliqpy!**

Daiana con asco besa a Fliqpy y ella se va a lavar la boca.

**17- Roxana perdón por lo de tu novio...**

**Roxana:**-Rascándose la nuca-Si valió la pena...

**18- Todos bailen em...El pollito pio!**

Todos bailan** El Pollito Pio.**

**Serenty: **La siguiente es de** YoUr FrIeNdS:**

**Hola!  
1- Flippy porque sueñas con cosas dulces?**

**Flippy: **Porque...

**Fliqpy: **Porque es maricon!

**2- Lifty y Shifty besen a alguien de ahí**

Lifty y Shifty besan a Flaky,quien se sonroja mas que su cabello.

Después los dos salen corriendo por Flippy y Fliqpy.

**3- Nutty besa a Sniffles**

Nutty besa a Sniffles y ambos se separan sonrojados.

**4- Chicas les gusta el Yaoi?**

**Chicas: **Si! *O*

**Chicos: **O_o

**5- Chicos les gusta el yuri?**

**Chicos:**-Sangrado nasal- Seee..

**Chicas: **O/o

**6-Mime dame tu autógrafo!**

Mime firma en un papel y se lo envía.

**7-Lennox besa a Giggles!**

Lennox besa a Giggles,causando que Cuddles hirviera de rabia.

**8- Rose besa a Fliqpy (Creo que ustedes dos hacen una buena pareja)**

Rose con asco besa a Fliqpy y se va al baño a vomitar.

**Rose:**-Desde el baño-Que no somos pareja!

**9- Lifty te gusta Shifty?**

**Lifty: **Si...

Shifty se sonroja.

**10- Fliqpy besa a Flippy!**

Fliqpy con asco besa a Flippy y escupen en el suelo.

**11- Luka te gusta Gakupo?**

**Luka:**-Abrazándolo-Claro! :3

**12- Roxana besa a alguien**

**Roxana:**-Sonrojada-Ok..

Besa a Lennox y se separan sonrojados.

**13- Rin besa a Len**

Rin besa a Len y el se separa sonrojado.

**14- Miku besa a Luka!**

Miku con asco besa a Luka y ambas se separan sonrojadas.

**15- Lumpy besa a Russell**

Lumpy besa a Rusell

**16- Flay yuri con Lammy.**

Flaky besa a Lammy y los hombres sufren de una hemorragia nasal.

**17- Splendon't besa a Splendid**

Splendon't con asco besa a Splendid y los dos se separan y escupen en el suelo.

**18- Lifty besa a Giggles!**

Lifty besa a Giggles y recibe una patada en la entrepierna de parte de Cuddles.

**Cuddles: **Vuelves a hacer eso y te vuelo a la m*erda,me oíste?

**19- Giggles porque eres puta?**

**Giggles: **Porque sali con todos,celosa?

**20- Fliqpy viola a alguien**

Fliqpy arrastra a Petunia y se escuchan gemidos.

**Handy: **De una patada lo voy a volar a la m*erda!-Enojado-.

**21- Splendid vuélvete pervertido!**

Splendid besa a Flaky,luego sale corriendo por Flippy,Fliqpy y Splendon't.

**Daiana: **La siguiente es de** Flower Darkness:**

**Hola! Una vez mas estoy en mi celular y aquí te dejo mi review!  
1- Roxana me entere lo de tu novio,pobrecita!**

**Roxana: **Aww! Gracias!

**2- Flaky dale una abrazo de mi parte**

Flaky abraza a una Roxana a punto de llorar

**3- Fliqpy por que eres TAN pervertido? **

**Fliqpy:** Es lo que soy!

**4- Lennox no sabia que también eres pervertido?**

**Lennox:** e.e

**5- Lifty manosea a Giggles.**

Lifty manosea a una Giggles MUY roja y recibe otro puñetazo de parte de Cuddles.

**Cuddles:** Te lo advertí!

**6- Shifty viola a Petunia!**

Shifty arrastra a Petunia al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

**Handy:** Ya va ver!

**Daiana:** Terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

Nos vemos la próxima!

CHAO!


	31. Moriremos! XX

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **Yellow de Miku Hatsune**

Aparece Roxana y Daiana.

**Roxana:** No puedo creerlo! Falta un mes para mi cumpleaños!-Grito emocionada-.

**Daiana:** También falta poco para Halloween!

**Roxana:** Solo por eso estas emocionada D:

**Daiana:** No es lo que quise decir em...también de tu cumpleaños!

**Roxana:** Ok!

Aparece Rose y Serenty.

**Rose:** Bueno comecemos!

**Serenty:** Buen hoy recibimos...QUE?! Un solo review?

**Roxana:** T.T Voy a morir!

**Daiana:** Ok...ok la primera es de **Flower Darkness:**

**Y yo aquí una vez mas en mi celular...Mejor vamos con los retos:  
1-Flaky besa a un pollito  
2-Roxana te kiero amichii!  
3-Fliqpy pelea contra Roxana!  
4-Flaky saca tu lado asesino y mata a cinco personas.  
5-Miku canta Love Is War  
6-Luka canta Just Be Friends  
7-Rin amas el incesto?  
8- Luka besa a Gakupo!  
9-Quiero darte un abrazo Roxana!  
20- Que alguien mate a Fliqpy!  
11-Todas las chicos canten Pretty Girls de Iyaz  
12- Todas las chicas canten I promise you de Selena Gomez  
13-Todos bailen LRAD de Knife Party  
14-Splendon't viola a Flaky!  
15- Splendid muerete!  
16-Mikuo besa a Miku!  
17-Daiana tu y Roxana a que edad se conocieron?  
18-Roxana que personaje de SP te gusta?  
19- Fliqpy viola a Flaky!  
20- Flaky besa a Tweek (SP)**

Flaky con temor besa a un pollito y se esconde detras de Flippy.

**Roxana:** Yo igual :3

Fliqpy toma su cuchillo intenta atacar a Roxana,pero falla y esta le clava su cuchillo en su cabeza.

Fliqpy revive molesto.

**Flaky: **Como se supone que haré eso?

**Roxana: **Ten-Les de unas pastillas-Con esto despertaras tu lado sádico..

Flaky toma unas pastillas sus ojos se vuelven amarillos (Como los de Fliqpy) toma una moto sierra parte en cinco partes a Toohty,después con un lanza llamas quemas su cuerpo,después le corta la cabeza a Petunia y Giggles,le abre el estomago a Fliqpy y lo ahorca con uno de sus intestinos y después con una aplanadora mata a Kenny (Donde rayos salio el?!)

El efecto pasa y Flaky se desmaya al ver sus manos llenas de sangre y los que mato se volvían cadáveres.

**Roxana: **Esperen un segundo...-Mira el cuerpo aplastado de Kenny-Oh dios! Flaky mato a Kenny!

**Daiana:** WTF?!

Miku canta **Love Is War** y todos le aplauden.

Luka comienza a cantar **Just Be Friends.**

**Rin: **Puaj! Ni hablar ¬¬

Luka besa a Gakupo,quien se sonroja.

Aparece Maria y abraza a Roxana. Y se va contenta.

**Roxana: **Yo ya lo hice!-Señala Fliqpy totalmente hecho ceniza-.

Todos los chicos suben al escenario y comienzan a cantar:

**So many different flavors**  
**So many shapes and sizes**  
**You coming with me and you going with Iyaz**  
**No surprises, I put it all on the table for you**  
**Nothing is too taboo, I'm ready, willing and able for you**

**[Chorus]**

**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**There's a lot of pretty girls in this town**  
**I'm tryna pick the right one**  
**I'm tryna pick the right one**  
**Trying to find a shawty to hold me down**

**[Verse 1]**

**They say to get to New York girl**  
**Then you gotta have a lot of class**  
**And I heard there ain't nothing like the Cali girls**  
**But you better have a lot of cash**  
**And I know there ain't nothing like them A-Town girl**  
**Cuz they know how to show you love**  
**And no matter where I go**  
**I gotta let'em know**  
**That this song here is about you**

**See I done been around the world To places you would not believe**  
**and seeing all those pretty girls**  
**and wishing you were there with me**  
**the simple way you smile girl**  
**Tells me all I need to know**  
**You can be my one and only**

**[Chorus]**

**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**I'm tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**

**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**There's a lot of pretty girls in this town**  
**I'm tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna find a shawty to hold me down**

**Tell me is it you, girl?**  
**Is it you, girl? [x4]**

**[Verse 2]**

**They say, To get a MIA girl,**  
**Then you gotta have a lot of swag**  
**and I heard, To get a Down South Bell,**  
**Then you gotta ride a Cadillac**  
**and I know, Ain't nothin like them London girl,**

**Cuz they know how to party oh**

**And no matter where I go, I gotta let em know**  
**That this song here is about you**

**See I done been around the world**  
**To places you would not believe**  
**and seeing all those pretty girls**  
**and wishing you were there with me**  
**The simple way you smile girl**  
**Tells me all I need to know**  
**You can be my one and only**

**[Chorus]**

**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**I'm tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**

**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**There's a lot of pretty girls in this town**  
**I'm tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**Trying to find a shawty to hold me down**

**Tell me is it you, girl?**  
**Is it you, girl? [x4]**

**[Travie McCoy]**

**I'm so indecisive**  
**Tryna find a pretty girl that these shoes goes nice with**  
**Been around the world and back, got a knack for them girls in black**  
**But I need a chick that's gonna hold me tight like vice grips**

**Just make sure you leave my heart how you found it**  
**You can keep the key but the lock stays around it**  
**Baby, let's take it slow, no pulling a fast one**  
**And you look like the type to keep my mind off the last one**

**[Chorus]**

**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**I'm tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**

**There's a lot of pretty girls in this city**  
**There's a lot of pretty girls in this town**  
**I'm trying to pick the right one**  
**tryna pick the right one**  
**Tryna find a shawty to hold me down**

**Tell me is it you, girl?**  
**Is it you, girl? [x4]**

Todas las chicas suben al escenario y comienzan a cantar:

**I know that my love for you is real **  
**It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel **  
**When you walk in the room, when you're near **  
**I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears **

**And there's just you and me **  
**Falling head over feet **  
**Let's take a chance together **

**I know, I know, I know, I know **  
**We gonna make it **  
**'Cause no one else can make me feel **  
**The way that you do, I promise you **

**I know, I know, I know, I know **  
**We gonna get there **  
**Today, tomorrow, and forever **  
**We will stay true, I promise you **

**They say that we're just too young to know **  
**But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go **  
**When it's right it's right, and this is it **  
**'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss **

**You make the angels sing **  
**You give that songbird wings **  
**You make everything better **

**I know, I know, I know, I know **  
**We gonna make it **  
**'Cause no one else can make me feel **  
**The way that you do, I promise you **

**I know, I know, I know, I know **  
**We gonna get there **  
**Today, tomorrow, and forever **  
**We will stay true, I promise you **

**I'll never let you down **  
**I'll always hear you out **  
**There is nothing you cannot confide **

**You listen when I speak **  
**You make my knees go weak **  
**And I just want you by my side **

**I know, I know, I know, I know **  
**We gonna make it **  
**'Cause no one else can make me feel **  
**The way that you do, I promise you **

**I know, I know, I know, I know **  
**We gonna get there **  
**Today, tomorrow, forever **  
**We will stay true, I promise you **

**We're gonna make it **  
**I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah **  
**I promise you **  
**I promise you **  
**I promise you**

**Daiana: **Me encanta esa canción!

Después todos bailan **LRAD de Knife Party.**

Splendon't arrastra a Flaky al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Flaky.

**Flippy y Fliqpy:**-Furiosos-Lo mataremos!

Aparece Maria toma un cuchillo y de una cortada le corta la cabeza.

Mikuo besa a Miku y los dos acaban sonrojados.

**Las dos: **A los 11...

**Roxana: **Pues...Kenny porque a pesar que lo maten siempre sera mi personaje favorito ^^

Fliqpy sonríe toma a Flaky al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

Después Flaky besa a Tweek,provocando que los dos hirvieran de rabia.

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	32. Cada vez somos mas! XD

Aparece Roxana y Daiana hablando con Serenty y Rose.

**Rose: **Oigan! No creen que esta charla la podríamos luego de responder las preguntas?

**Roxana: **Creo que tienes razón.

**Daiana: **Bueno...bienvenidos de vuela al Chat Show...

El publico comienza a aplaudir

**Roxana:** Bueno hoy recibimos 4 mensajes...

**Daiana: **El primero es de** YoUr FrIeNdS:**

**Lucy: Hola! Saben que hora es? Es hora de la tortura!  
1-Flaky: Haz un strip-dance!  
2- Giggles: Porque eres TAN puta?  
3- Cuddles: La odias por ser puta?  
4- Shifty: Besa a Lifty!  
5- Flaky: Que alguien te viole!  
6- Giggles: Yuri con Petunia!  
7- Flippy: Besa a Fliqpy!  
8- Flaky: Besa a Splendid! Con lengua y todos!  
9- Petunia: Besa a Handy!  
10- Giggles: Besa a Cuddles!  
11- Lammy: Muérete!  
12- Todos: Violen a las mujeres! (Excepto Daiana,Serenty,Roxana y Rose)  
13- Daiana: Canta Handing On de Ellie Goulding!  
14- Roxana: Podrías cantar Big Girls Don't Cry  
15- Lammy: Canta Stay The Night!  
16- Giggles: Canta Your Biggest Mistake!  
17- Flaky: Canta Burn de Ellie Goulding!  
18- Petunia: Podría limpiar mi cuarto?  
19- Giggles: Huele una flor!  
20- Flaky: Besa a un pollito!**

Flaky hace el Strip-Dance a los chicos,quienes sufren de una cierta hemorragia nasal.

**Giggles:** Todo el mundo me pregunta esa mierda? e.e

**Rose: **En realidad la odian por salir con varios de aquí y por eso es una verdadera Puta!

**Cuddles:**-Mira algo molesto a Giggles,quien se ríe nerviosa-Un poco...

Shifty rodando los ojos incomodo besa a Lifty,quien se desmaya sonrojado.

**Chicas del publico:** Kyaaa! Yaoi *o*

**Flaky:** Noooooooooooooooooo!

Fliqpy sonríe pervertido la arrastra al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Flaky.

Giggles con MUCHO disgusto besa a Petunia y todos los hombres babearon y sufriendo de una hemorragia nasal.

Flippy también con asco besa a Fliqpy,quien le corta la cabeza.

Flaky sonrojada besa a Splendid (Ojo:Con lengua y todo XD) y Flippy y Fliqpy lo persiguen al intentar matarlo.

Petunia besa a Handy,quien acaba sonrojado.

Giggles besa a Cuddles,quien se separa molesto.

A Lammy la atraviesan con un arpón en su garganta, después le abren el estomago y le sacaron de todo.

**Mujeres:** NO!

Los chicos sonríen siniestros,las toman a la fuerza y se escuchan gemidos desde la habitación.

Daiana sube al escenario y comienza a cantar:

**You know we can get away**  
**Because I'm calling your name**  
**Every day I feel this pain**  
**But you just turn and walk away**

**Noooo...**

**I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me**

**I just don't know what is wrong, with you and me**

**Touch me and then turn away**  
**And put your hands into the flame**  
**Tell me if you feel this pain**  
**Cause I don't want to be a ball and chain, nooo**

**I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me**

**I just don't know what is wrong**

**Give me the respect, forgive me and forget**  
**We've got to get a grip, living on the edge**  
**I barely even know this f-ck-ng woman in my bed**  
**And if there's too much on my plate, then I ain't finishing my veg**  
**And if anybody said the grass is greener on the other side**  
**Well it ain't, swear on my mother's life**  
**You got me wrapped up in your shit**  
**I'm feeling mummified**  
**I've only ever had this fucking feeling in my stomach twice**  
**You gave me what I needed, and I gave her everything she wanted**  
**Miss something 'bout your cleavage**  
**Now why can't put my fingers on it**  
**You're taking me the deepest**  
**I thought that she was gonna vomit**  
**If all women are from venus, then I guess I really got a rocket**  
**You've got a noose around my neck, but I'm still hanging on**  
**We've nearly reached the finish line up in our marathon**  
**I spat a verse, she sang a song**  
**She broke my heart, I took some Gaviscon**

**I just can't keep hanging on, with you, with me**  
**With you, with...**

Roxana comienza a cantar:

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**  
**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**  
**I need some shelter of my own protection, baby**  
**To be with myself and center**  
**Clarity, peace, serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know**  
**That this has nothing to do with you**  
**It's personal, myself and I**  
**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**  
**But I've got to get a move on with my life**  
**It's time to be a big girl now**  
**And big girls don't cry**  
**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone**  
**I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown**  
**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**  
**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

**I hope you know, I hope you know**  
**That this has nothing to with you**  
**It's personal, myself and I**  
**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**  
**But I've got to get a move on with my life**  
**It's time to be a big girl now**  
**And big girls don't cry**

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**  
**We'll play jacks and Uno cards**  
**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine**  
**Valentine**

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to**  
**'Cause I want to hold yours too**  
**We'll be playmates and lovers**  
**And share our secret worlds**

**But it's time for me to go home**  
**It's getting late, dark outside**  
**I need to be with myself, and center**  
**Clarity, peace, serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know**  
**That this has nothing to do with you**  
**It's personal, myself and I**  
**We've got some straightenin' out to do**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**  
**But I've got to get a move on with my life**  
**It's time to be a big girl now**  
**And big girls don't cry**  
**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

Lammy comienza a cantar la siguiente:

**I know that we are upside down**  
**So hold your tongue and hear me out**  
**I know that we were made to break**  
**So what? I don't mind.**

**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds**  
**Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes**  
**I know that we were made to break**  
**So what? I don't mind.**

**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**

**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**  
**So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**

**[beat break]**

**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**  
**So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night.**

**I am fire a gasoline, come pour yourself all over me**  
**We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time**  
**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds**  
**Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes**  
**I know that we were made to break**  
**So what? I don't mind.**

**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**

**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**  
**So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night**  
**Night night night night night...**

**[beat break]**

**ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT**

**[beat break]**

**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**  
**So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night**

** Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Are you gonna stay the night**  
**Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night**

Giggles comienza a cantar mientras sube al escenario:

**Take cover**  
**Signs don't show**  
**You drove me off the road**

**But you let go**  
**Cos your hope is gone**  
**And every question fades away**

**It's a shame you don't know what you're running from**  
**Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off**  
**Would it take the end of time to hear you heart's false start?**

**You know this is your biggest mistake**  
**What a waste, what a waste, what a waste**  
**And of all the things you never explained**  
**You know this is your biggest mistake**

**You tread water**  
**Fighting for the air in your lungs**  
**Move**  
**Move closer**  
**Maybe you can right all your wrongs**

**But you let go**  
**Cos your hope is gone**  
**And every answer fades away**

**IT's a shame you don't know what you're running from**  
**Would your bones have to break and your lights turn off**  
**Would it take the end of time to hear your hearts false start?**

**Wipe the mud stains from the face stop the engine**  
**Stop pretending**  
**Wipe the mud spray from your face stop the engine,**  
**Stop pretending, that you're still breathing**

Flaky comienza a cantar con timidez:

**We, we dont have to worry bout nothing **  
**Cause we got the fire, **  
**and we're burning one hell of a something... **  
**They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space **  
**Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race **

**When the lights turned down, **  
**they dont know what they heard **  
**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world **  
**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky **  
**Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, **  
**yeah we got the fire fire fire **

**And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**Gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn **

**We dont wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now **  
**And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to the lights out **  
**Music's on, im waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up **  
**And it's over now, we got the love, **  
**there's no secret now, no secret now **

**When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard **  
**Strike the smash, play it loud, giving love to the world **  
**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky **  
**Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire **

**And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**Gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn **

**When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard **  
**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world **

**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**Burn burn burn burn **

**We can light it up up up **  
**So they cant put it out out out **  
**We can light it up up up **  
**So they cant put it out out out **  
**We can light it up up up **  
**So they cant put it out out out **  
**We can light it up up up **  
**So they cant put it out out out **

**When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard **  
**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world **  
**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky **  
**Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire **

**And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**Gonna let it burn burn burn burn **  
**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn **

**When the lights turned down, they dont know what they heard **  
**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world **  
**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky **  
**Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire **

**And we gonna let it burn**

**Petunia: **Ok!-Desaparece-.

Giggles huele una flor y se le explota la cabeza.

Flaky con timidez besa a un pollito.

**Daiana:** La segunda es de **Flower Darkness:**

**Hola! Bueno aquí dejo retos!  
1- Fliqpy: Pelea contra Flippy!  
2- Splendon't: Eres el mejor!  
3- Flippy: Pdrias dejar de ser TAN maricon...  
4- Lammy: ZORRA! ESO ES LO QUE ERES!  
5- Giggles: Besa a Petunia...  
6- Splendid: Porque eres torpe?  
7- Todos: Coman pastel de huesos humanos!  
8- HTF: Son los mejores!  
9- Petunia: Limpia mi cuarto!  
10-Flaky: Quiero que le den un pastel de mi parte!  
Es todo!**

Flippy intenta pelear con Fliqpy,pero le corto la cabeza y quemo todo su cuerpo.

**Splendon't:** Lo se!

**Splendid:** ¬¬

**Flippy:** OMG! Que no lo soy!

**Fliqpy:** Lo eres y punto!

**Lammy:** LO SERAS TU!

**Giggles:** Como cuantas veces nos dejaran de pedir yuri? ._.

Sin mas que decir besa a Petunia ante la mirada de los pervertidos.

**Splendid:** OYE!

Todos con asco comen el pastel hecho de huesos humanos y se van a vomitar.

**HTF:** Gracias!

Flaky recibe el pastel

**Flaky:** Gra-Gracias!

**Rose: **La tercera es de** One Minute:**

**Hola! Ahora a los retos:  
1- Flippy: Podrias matar a Fliqpy? :3  
2- Fliqpy: Viola a alguien...  
3- Roxana: Quiero que todas las chicas la abrazen!  
4-Miku: Besa a Luka!  
5- Lammy: Porque eres TAN zorra?  
6- Giggles: Puta!  
7- Splendid: Mata a Splendonm't!  
8- Flaky: Mata a alguien!  
Chau!**

**Flippy:** Si!

Con una moto sierra lo parte en cinco partes.

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

Todas las chicas abrazan a Roxana.

Miku con disgusto besa a Luka y se separan escupiendo en el suelo.

**Lammy:** Que no lo soy!

**Giggles:** La puta va ser vos!

Splendid de una patada la saca la cabeza a Splendon't.

Flaky intenta matar a Fliqpy,pero el se voltea y comienza a perseguirla.

**Roxana:** La ultima es de** Annie:**

**Hola,soy nueva en esto!:  
1- Flippy: Porque sueñas con cosas dulces?  
2- Fliqpy: Matalo!  
3- Flaky: Dame un abrazo!  
4- Petunia: Besa a Giggles!  
5-Giggles: eres una puta!  
6-Splendid: te odio!**

**Flippy: **No lo se...

**Fliqpy: **Porque es maricón!-Le vuela la cabeza a Flippy-.

Aparece Annie y abraza a Flaky.

Petunia y Giggles se besan con disgusto.

**Giggles:** Malditas hijas de...-Roxana le tapa la boca-.

**Splendid:** Porque todo el mundo lo dice? Quiero ser querido! ;-;

**Roxana:** Terminamos por hoy!

**Rose:** Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	33. Vergüenza!

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **Bring Out The Devil-SOFI **

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

Aparecen Roxana y Rose.

Rose: Oye! Sabes que a mi no me gusta a...oh olvídalo!

**Roxana:** =o=U

**Rose:** ¬¬

**Roxana:** Bien! Hoy recibimos 1 mensaje!

**Rose:** Es de **Mari:**

**( aparece una chica pelo castaño,blusa rayas,falda negra,mayas negras,y zapatillas negras)  
The mole te gusta alguien?  
Flippy yo no pienso que seas maricón ni nada de eso  
Flipqy yo soy conocida en la escuela como la mas seria y que nunca sonrió asique te reto a aserme sonrojar y no de vergüenza si lo haces todos los de HTF harán lo que tu quieras  
Splendid no suelo decir esto pero yo...pienso que...seas idiota de hecho...me agradas  
Toothy cante la de romeo y cinderella con todo y vestuario y que el hombre sea Cuddles**

The Mole baja la cabeza.

**The Mole: **No...-Triste-.

**Flippy:** Gracias! ;-;

**Fliqpy:** Maricon...e.e

Aparece Mari,Fliqpy le da un beso en la mejilla y se sonroja.

**Splendid:** Lo dice enserio? ;_;

Toothy y Cuddles cantan **Romeo and Cinderella **con el vestuario y todos comienzan a reír.

**Roxana:** T-terminamos por hoy! Jajajaa XD

**Daiana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

Todos: CHAO!


	34. Feliz Halloween!

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **Ghosts N Stuff (Hard Intro Version Mix )-DeadMau5.**

Aparece Roxana vestida como Jeff The Killer.

**Roxana:** Llego el día! Feliz Halloween a todos!

El publico aplaude.

**Daiana:**-Vestida como Eyeless Jack-Si por fin llego el día! Jejje

Aparecen Rose y Serenty.

Rose: Bien para ellas es muy especial este dia,no?

**Serenty:** Jeje es verdad...

**Roxana:** Bien comencemos!

**Daiana:** Esta es de **Nightmares Will Rule The World: **

**Karin: Hoy, hay algo que les quiero pedir, algo que salvara al mundo... Yaoi! Nah, esta vez no, será algo como shonen ai c:  
1 Cuddles (Rin) y Toothy (Len) y canten y bailen la de Trick and Treat  
2 Splendid y Splendont quiero que... tengan sexo salvaje! okno quiero que se casen c: y cuando alguien pregunte quien se opone, que aparezca de la nada un dinosaurio gay que diga yonme opongo y se robe a Splendid, lo mate y viole a Splendont y luego lo mate c: soy una persona inocente y piadosa  
3 Fliqpy y Flippy solo les pido un beso apasionado :3  
5 Lumpy y Russell solo un lindo abrazo c:  
5 Todos tomense una foto con una pose sexy, el mas sexy se ganara un lindo panda asesino llamado Paco  
6 Giggle... no se que hacerte, asi que solo quiero que te quemen  
7 Petu petu y Lammy les regalo un pastel  
8 Flaky te regalo un pollo de 2 metros que te quiere dar un lindo y apachurrable abrazo :3  
Preguntas!  
1 Les gusta el yaoi?  
2 Les gusta el yuri?  
3 Quien es el mas psicopata entre todos ustedes?  
4 Es cierto que 3 mas 3 da 8 ?  
5 Alguien podría decirme por que mueren aveces por alguna estupidez?  
6 Flaky por que tu miedo a los pollos?  
7 A quien creen mas awesome entre los hombres?  
Karin: Es todo, espero les gusten mis retos y contestem mis estupidas preguntas, bye-bye!**

Cuddles y Toothy comienzan a cantar **Trick and Treat de Len y Rin.**

**Splendid:**-Maldice en voz baja-.

Después arrastra a Splendon't al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos.

Mas tarde todos aparecen en un altar de un paisaje bello,todos estaban vestidos elegantes. The Mole era el cura otra vez,aparece Splendid con vestido de novias color blanco.

**The Mole: **Estamos aquí reunidos para unir este matrimonio entre Splendid y Splendon't,quien quiere hablar ahora o que calle para siempre...

**Silencio total...**

**The Mole: **Bien continuemos,Splendid aceptas a Splendon't como tu esposo?

**Splendid:**-Con sarcasmo-Si acepto ¬¬

**The Mole:** Splendon't aceptas a Splendid como tu esposa?

**Splendon't:**-También con sarcasmo-Si acepto ¬¬

**The Mole:** Ya pueden besarse...

Ambos se miran con asco y se besan.

**Después regresan al set.**

Flippy y Fliqpy con mucho disgusto se las fan girls sufren de una hemorragia dos se separan escupiendo en el suelo.

Lumpy abraza a Russell,quien se sonroja.

Las chicas fueron las primeras en tomarse la foto y después de causar ciertas hemorragias nasales. Después los chicos hacen lo mismo y causan hemorragias nasales.

Flaky conservo el peluche gracias a las chicas,quienes ganaron.

**Flaky:** Que bonito!-Abraza el peluche-.

Giggles esta cubierta de combustible,después todos le echan fuego y explota.

Petunia y Lammy reciben el pastel.

**Las dos: **Gracias!

**Flaky:** G-Gracias...-El pollito la abraza-.

**Chicas:** Si! *o*

**Chicos:** Si! *o*

**Todos:**-Señalan a Rose-.

**Sniffles:** No, el resultado es 6.

**Todos:** Ni idea =_=

**Flaky:** Porque cuando los veo...siento que me quieren hacer algo-Mira a un pollito en el suelo-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Sale corriendo-.

**Chicas: **Fliqpy...

**Fliqpy: **Jeje...

**Roxana: **Terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	35. Estamos locos! XD

Aparece Roxana todavía vestida de Jeff The Killer.

**Roxana:** Hola bienvenidos de vuelta!

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana:** Bueno hoy recibimos 2 mensajes.

**Rose:** El primero es de **Nightmares Will Rule The World:**

**Karin: Y el dinosaurio gay? Se fue de vacaciones o que? TToTT y el panda es un panda de verdad llamado paco y es un asesino en serie... porque nadie entiende mis retos?! TToTT -llora dramatica en un rincon-  
Retos: todos mueran por Paco el panda asesino :D  
Sniffles: pero si juntas un 3 con otro 3 da ocho, es como 69 o 2 mas 2 es pez  
Preguntas: Que hora es? ._.  
Karin: Es todo, pero antes, Roxana podrias hacer un dibujo de ti con maquillaje de la Catrina? (dia de muertos mexico)**

**Todos:** ?

**Roxana:** Apuesto que debimos leer la carta varias veces no?

**Daiana: **Si...

Paco,el panda asesino toma una moto sierra,mata a todos,les corta la cabeza,las piernas y todo lo que podía. Y todos reviven asustados.

**Sniffles:** Ah si eso si!

**Todos:**-Buscando algo para ver la hora-Ni idea... ._.

**Roxana: **Claro que puedo hacerlo hoy lo comienzo a hacer y ya lo tengo listo...

**Daiana: **La ultima es de** Marga16:**

**Holiiiii feliz halloween!  
reto a todos a comer un helado con migo y señor vaca!  
RETO A FLIQPY A QUE SE CONVIERTA EN UN LIMON, ANDALE ANDALE!  
Flippy aprende un insulto en italiano y me dices cual aprendistes  
Roxana Daina vengan denme un abrazo lo necesito u_u  
Flaky aun no se me ocurre que reto ponerte :I uuumm ya se! -chasquea dedos- montate en una pelota y has malabares con un mono :3 ay toda linda x3 y luego come un helado :3  
sniffles ayudame a estudiar :3  
y eso es todo  
byee:3 -despidiéndose junto con señor vaca-**

**Roxana y Daiana: **También Feliz Halloween!

Aparece Marga.

**Marga: **Helados para todos!

Lanza helados por cualquier lado y todos lograron atraparlos.

**Todos:** Gracias por el helado!

**Marga:** De nada! ^^

Fliqpy se transforma en un limón verde (XD)...Giggles y Petunia toman el limón y comienzan a hacer limonada (Verde obviamente XD)

Flippy se desvanece en en un portal y regresa agotado.

**Flippy:** Todo fue rápido que ya ni me acuerdo-Todos caen al estilo anime-.

Después vuelve a aparecer Marga.

**Marga:** Abrachos! :3

Daiana y Roxana la abrazan y Marga se va contenta.

Flaky se monta en una pelota gigante y intenta hacer malabares pero le sale algo torpe. Después recibe un helado.

**Flaky:**-Sonrojada-Gracias!

Sniffles se desvanece y regresa algo desordenado.

**Sniffles:** Me tomo mucho trabajo...

**Roxana:** Terminamos por hoy!

**Daiana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	36. Verdad!

Aparecen Roxana y Daiana.

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Roxana:** Hola a todos!

**Daiana:** Bueno hoy recibimos dos mensajes.

**Roxana:** El primero es de **Mari:**

**(aparece la misma chica pelinegra con vestido negro de catrina)  
Mari: FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS A TODOS!  
The mole crees que podríamos tener una cita contigo?  
Lumpy porque tuviste una cita con the mole?  
Flippy estas enojado con Lumpy por no ayudarte con tu problema postraumatico?  
Sniffles te gusta alguien?  
Cuddles eres soltero?  
O por cierto antes de que se me olvide quiero te todas las personas que han perdido aun ser querido hagan un altar de muertos  
HASTA PRONTO**

**Roxana:** Feliz día!

**The Mole:** Me haría muy feliz!

Desaparece

**Flippy:** Si-Mira a Lumpy molesto-.

**Sniffles:**-Susurrando-Nutty...

**Cuddles:** Tengo novia...

Aparece The Mole.

**Roxana:** Como te fue?

**The Mole:** Bien! :D

**Daiana:** Ok alguno de ustedes perdió a un ser querido?

Todos señalan a Pop y Cub

Después se van a hacer un altar de su esposa y todos regresan al set.

**Daiana:** Fue un momento emotivo...

**Roxana:** Lo se...

**Daiana:** La siguiente es de **Sable 343:**

**Vaya, me disculpo por no comentar pero tengo cosas pendientes, en fin, comencemos  
Hare preguntas, si dicen completamente la verdad seran recompensados con un pastel, si no contestan con toda la verdad, seran visitados por jeff the killer...y no sera nada bonito  
Flippy: eres virgen?  
The mole: como perdiste tu vista?  
Lumpy:haz matado a alguien por ira?  
Flaky: alguna vez has tenido un deseo sexual?  
Snnifles: te gusta alguien de ahi?  
Toothy: eres gay?  
Cuddles: piensas que tu novia es una puta?  
Fliqpy: tienes un lado bueno en alguna parte de tu ser?  
Creo que son todos, el castigo decidelo tu, sable fuera**

**Flippy: **Si...

**VERDAD**

**The Mole: **Lo perdí por cierto idiota...

**VERDAD**

**Flaky: **N-No...

**FALSO**

Aparece Jeff The Killer y le corta la cabeza.

**Sniffles: **Nutty...

**VERDAD**

**Toohty: **No!

**FALSO**

Vuelve a aparecer Jeff The Killer y comienza a masacrarlo.

**Cuddles: **Si!

**VERDAD**

**Fliqpy: **NO!

**VERDAD**

**Daiana: **Bien terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


	37. AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE!

El set esta todo vació.

-Aparece Daiana corriendo con toda sus fuerzas pero se resbala y se vuelve a levantar-

Daiana: Hola! Em...bueno voy a ser rápida para esto...quiero decirles que mañana es el Cumpleaños de Roxana y nada solo quiero decir que mañana haremos su día especial y habrá de todo! También responderemos Reviews mientras nos divertimos! Bueno no mas quería que supieran! Es todo!

CHAO


	38. Mi mejor momento!

Aparece Roxana y Daiana.

**Roxana:** Saben lo he pasado muy bien...

**Daiana:**-Abrazándola-Por eso eres mi amiga!

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana:** Bien hoy recibimos 2 mensajes!

**Roxana:** El primero es de **Sable 343:**

**Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Que mal, siempre me tardo en los cumpleaños, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca no?  
Roxana: Cuantos años cumples? Te regalo un pastel  
Flippy: Hazme los honores-le da un encendedor- Enciende la vela del pastel  
Cuddles: Tu! Ve a por los regalos!-señala una puerta-.  
Media hora despues...  
Bueno, ahora saliendo un poco del tema de la fiesta...  
Flaky: Que te gusta hacer?  
Lumpy: Cuantos trabajos has hecho?  
Sniffles: Inventa algo que le devuelva la vista a Mole  
Flippy: Tu, asesina a Fliqpy  
Fliqpy: Adivina, es algo que se mueve aun con un paraguas en el cuello cortandole la yugular, que es? (esconde un paraguas con una punta muy filosa detrás de el con intención de matarlo -another atack!-)  
Bueno, adios! Que te la pases genial!**

**Roxana: **Aww! Gracias! No importa jeje! Y gracias por el pastel!

**Daiana: **Lo encendremos después de responder las preguntas!

**Roxana:** Cumplo 14 años...

**Cuddles:** Ok!-Se va hacia la puerta-.

**Flaky:** Bueno pues me gusta cocinar...

**Lumpy:** Em...creo que 2..:p

**Sniffles:** Ok lo intentare hacerlo...

Crea una maquina y sienta a Mole en una silla y con un láser atraviesa los ojos de Mole.

Mole,quien se había sacado los lentes mostrar sus ojos y todas las chicas se desmayan.

Flippy sonríe siniestro toma su cuchillo degolla a Fliqpy, después le abre el estomago y saca sus órganos.

**Fliqpy:**-Revive y iba a responder pero un paraguas atraviesa su estomago y muere desangrado-.

**Daiana:** La siguiente es de **Mari:**

**Mari: Feliz cumpleaños Roxana espero y te la paces bien ten te regalo un collar rojo con aretes  
bien estas preguntas no las planee yo si no mi prima mayor Nadya y mi hermano Martin  
Nadya: Holiiss  
Martin: Hola  
Nadya: Bueno las preguntas son estas  
Petunia y Giggles son hermanas?  
Mr. Pickles te gusta alguien?  
Flippy al parecer le gustas a mi hermana que piensas de eso?  
Martin: Mi turno!  
Cuddles eres mi personaje favorito  
Reto a todos a hacer el juego de Alice de Rozen Maiden el ganador tendrá un fin de semana de vacaciones  
Mari: De parte de todos te deseamos un Feliz cumpleaños hasta la proxima**

**Roxana: **Jeje gracias! Y hola Nadya y Martin jejeje...-Recibe el collar-Aww gracias!

**Petunia y Giggles:** No somos hermanas...amigas solamente...

** :** Lammy!

**Flippy:**-Algo sonrojado-Em gracias...

**Cuddles:** Gracias!

Todos juegan **Alice de Rozen Maiden **y el ganadora es... Flaky?

**Roxana:** Esperen...acaso Flaky gano?

**Cuddles:** Al parecer si...

**Daiana:** Bueno ya que...

**Roxana:** Gracias a todos ustedes por desearme un feliz cumpleaños jeje

**Daiana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

**Roxana:** Y nosotros nos despedimos!

CHAO!


	39. Aww gracias por todo!

Aparecen Daiana y Roxana.

**Daiana:** Que bien la pasamos en tu cumpleaños!

**Roxana:** Si jeje...

**Daiana:** Oh! Ya comenzamos!

**Roxana:** Bien! Entonces...bienvenidos sean al Chat Show!

El publico comienza a aplaudir.

**Daiana:** Hoy recibimos 2 mensajes...

**Roxana:** El primero es de **Marga16:**

**FELIIIIZ CUMPLEEEEEEE - le abraza y señor vaca choca su frente con ella-  
Fliqpy cabeza de limon ayudamen a traer los regalos de roxana  
roxana: lo siento con el atraso u.u hasta ahora lo pude ver lo siento!  
Flaky dale un abrazo a Roxana  
Toothy dame uno de tus dientes  
nutty deja de comer dulces por una hora  
petunia comete una cucaracha yaaay  
y eso es todo mil vaquitas para ustedes -corazoncito- :3**

**Fliqpy: **Como me llamaste?!...Bueno no importa...

Desaparece y regresa con un montón de regalos.

**Roxana:** Aww gracias! Eres la mejor Marga! Te mando saludos!

**Daiana:** No importa...aun así lo pasamos bien!

**Flaky:** Ok! :3-Abraza a Roxana-.

Toohty se saca un diente y se lo envía.

**Toothy:** El que te mande estaba floja así que te lo doy!

**Nutty:** Ok...D:

Petunia con asco se come una cucaracha y se va al baño a vomitar.

**Daiana:** Ok...la ultima es de **Mari:**

**Hola ya regrese dime Roxana te la pasaste bien en tu cumpleaños?  
Oigan sin ofender pero como gano Flaky?  
The mole de que color son tus ojos?  
Roxana y Daiana de donde son ustedes?  
Flippy ya se que no podre estar contigo porque estas con Flaky asique quería saber si me podrías tomar por lo menos como una buena amiga**

**Roxana: **Bien! Y gracias por el Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Todos: **Estábamos jugando y ella de la nada gano...

**The Mole:** Celestes.

**Daiana y Roxana:** De Argentina.

**Flippy:** Claro...no te preocupes..Jejeje..

**Daiana:** Bien! Terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana:** Y sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO!


End file.
